EXO
by Nadya Aya-ChanYoung
Summary: EXO membuat EXO Robot yang akan membawa mereka ke masa lalu. Tapi, kenapa mereka bertemu orang yang tak terduga. Kenapa mereka tau segalanya tentang EXO ? Apakah mereka benar ke masa lalu ? Atau mungkin mereka salah tujuan ? Apa yang terjadi setelah EXO memakai kekuatan 'Pocket Shake' itu ? It's Chapter 5. EXO members The Others. It's not Yaoi or Yuri Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : EXO

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Cast** : EXO And The Others

**Genre** : Fantasy, Friendship, Humor

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read

**Summary** : Di Sekolah yang muridnya mempunyai kekuatan bernama Sekolah TPOG, terdapat orang baru yang sangat hebat. Mereka di kelompokkan dengan namja-namja lain untuk membentuk kelompok Super yang bernama EXO. Mereka akan menyelamatkan dunia, apakah mereka akan berhasil dalam tugas terberat mereka ? EXO members + The Others. It's not Yaoi or Yuri Fic.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pagi hari yang cerah di Sekolah TPOG yang berkepanjangan(?) The Power Of God, ada sekumpulan namja yang merupakan siswa baru di sekolah ini. Mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Mereka juga adalah murid baru di sekolah itu. Sekolah The Power Of God terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang punya kekuatan semua. Yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini hanya orang yang punya kekuatan saja. Disana dibagi 2 jenis. Kelas atas dan kelas bawah. Kelas atas adalah kelas yang kekuatannya hebat. Suatu hari, beberapa murid yang kekuatannya paling kuat akan dibentuk kelompok pahlawan dunia seperti Super Junior dan SHINee. Sekarang ke-2 kelompok itu sudah pensiun dan mereka semua berasal dari kelas atas. Sedangkan, kelas bawah hanyalah murid yang punya kekuatan yang tak hebat seperti di kelas atas. Sekolah ini sedang mencari murid yang punya kekuatan paling kuat untuk di bentuk menjadi pahlawan baru dari kelas atas. Kepala sekolahnya, Sooman, sedang mencari murid yang punya kekuatan kuat. Oh ya, ke-6 namja itu sekarang sedang mencari Sooman untuk mengetahui apakah mereka masuk kelas atas atau kelas bawah. Sekarang mereka sudah di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kalian sudah datang," kata Sooman, "Kemarin saya sudah melihat kekuatan kalian. Coba saya ingat-ingat dulu kekuatan kalian dari paling kanan ke kiri. Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin adalah pengendali es. Xi Luhan bisa mengendalikan benda dengan mind power. Zang Yixing atau Lay adalah penyembuh apapun yang sakit atau layu. Byun Baekhyun adalah pengendali cahaya. Do Kyungsoo adalah pengendali tanah. Dan Huang Zi Tao adalah pengendali waktu. Betul ?"

"Ne, benar," jawab namja berpipi Chubby.

"Saya sangat terkesan dengan kekuatan kalian yang sangat luar biasa. Saya putuskan, kalian akan masuk ke kelas atas semua," kata Sooman dan ke-6 namja itu senang, "Kekuatan kalian itu sangat berguna jika kalian menjadi pahlawan nanti. Kalian bisa masuk sekarang. Akan kuantarkan kalian."

"Arraseo," kata ke-6 namja itu. Sooman pun pergi keluar dari sana bersama dengan ke-6 namja itu. Mereka pergi ke lantai 3 tempat kelas atas berada. Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kelas atas.

Tok tok tok

Pintu pun di ketuk oleh Sooman. Pintu pun dibuka.

"Ada apa, kepala sekolah ?" tanya guru yeoja yang membuka pintu itu.

"Mereka adalah murid baru disini. Mereka akan masuk kelas ini," jelas Sooman.

"Arraseo. Ayo, masuk," kata yeoja itu.

"Yang semangat belajarnya. Hwaiting!" semagat Sooman seraya pergi dari sana. Ke-6 namja itu pun maju dan berdiri berbaris di samping yeoja bernama Hyemi itu.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian. Sonsaeng harus keluar dulu. Jangan ribut dan kalian semua harus baik pada teman-teman baru kalian ini," kata Hyemi sonsaeng.

"Arraseo!" kata para murid. Hyemi sonsaeng pun pergi keluar.

"Annyeong Hasseyo, Kim Min Seok imnida. Kalian harus memanggilku Xiumin, jangan MinSeok. Oh ya, kekuatanku adalah pengendali es yang disebut Cryokinesis," kata namja berpipi chubby di sana.

"Xi Luhan imnida. Kekuatanku Telekinesis atau bisa mengendalikan suatu benda dengan mind power," kata namja yang ada di samping Xiumin.

"Naneun Zang Yixing atau Lay. Kekuatanku adalah Yitakiesis atau bisa menyembuhkan sesuatu yang sakit atau layu. Aku juga lincah," kata namja berwajah polos disana.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Lunarkinesis adalah kekuatanku. Aku bisa mengendalikan cahaya," kata namja ber-eye liner.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku bisa mengendalikan tanah, batu atau sejenisnya yang ada di bumi ini yang bernama Terrakinesis," kata namja di samping Baekhyun.

"Dan Huang Zi Tao imnida. Aku bisa mengendalikan waktu dan bisa disebut Chronokinesis," kata namja terakhir.

"Kalian!" kata namja tinggi di belakang.

"Ne ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kursi-kursi itu kosong. Bisa kalian tempati," kata namja tadi.

"Arraseo. Gomawo," kata Xiumin. Ke-6 namja itu pun segera pergi ke kursi-kursi disana. Disana, semua murid duduk sendiri-sendiri. Ada 8 baris. Ke belakang itu ada 10 bangku. Xiumin duduk di bangku paling belakang baris ke-3 dari kanan. Luhan di samping kirinya. Lay di samping kiri Luhan. Baekhyun di kiri Lay. Kyungsoo di depan Lay dan Tao di depan Kyungsoo. Sekarang, mereka sedang berkumpul di meja Xiumin. Kali ini kelas ramai karena banyak yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk bermain.

"Kurasa hari ini akan menyenangkan," kata Baekhyun.

"Kalian merasa tidak ? Sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kita," kata Tao. Mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Depan dan belakang juga.

"Tak ada yang mengawasi kita," kata Kyungsoo. Mereka tak tau kalau mereka diawasi dari atas. Ada seseorang namja yang sedang terbang tanpa diketahui ke-6 namja itu.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang mengawasi kita," kata Luhan seraya menunjuk keatas. Mereka melihat keatas dan melihat namja tadi terbang diatas mereka, mengawasi mereka.

"Sedang apa kau ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Mengawasi kalian. Oh ya, namaku Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Kekuatanku adalah Levitation atau bisa terbang melawan grafitasiku," jawab namja itu.

"Kris hyung! Kau sedang apa disana ? Kita harus menyusun Strategi untuk tes kekuatan besok," kata namja lainnya di samping Xiumin.

"Arraseo, Suho. Aku hanya sedang mengawasi mereka," kata Kris seraya terbang turun dan menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

"Untuk apa mengawasi kita ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan ke-5 sahabatnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu juga ada yang menggeleng. Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Disaat bel pulang berbunyi, Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekitar sekolah ?" saran Kyungsoo.

"Ide yang bagus. Arraseo, aku setuju," kata Xiumin dan disusul anggukan yang lainnya. Mereka pun pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan Kris juga teman-temannya.

"Eh ? Kalian belum pulang ? Cepat pulang!" kata Kris.

"Mwo ? Kami ingin jalan-jalan dulu di sekolah ini," kata Tao.

"Ya! Berbahaya jalan di sekitar sekolah jika kalian tak bisa berlari cepat," kata Kris, "Sekarang pulang!"

"Enak saja kau menyuruh kami pulang. Memang kau siapa ? Kepala sekolah ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ya! Dia itu ketua kelas kelas ini," kata namja tinggi di samping Kris, tidak setinggi Kris.

"M-M-Mwo ? K-Ketua kelas ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau diam saja! Sekarang, kalian pergi," kata Kris pada teman-temannya itu, "Ne, aku sudah di tugaskan mengawasi sekolah. Tidak ada murid yang boleh berkeliaran di sekolah saat jam pulang atau mereka akan menghilang dan tak akan pernah kembali."

Teman-teman Kris itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Cepat pergi!" kata Kris.

"Beritau kami ada apa di sekolah ini," kata Baekhyun.

"Ani-"

"Malhaebwa!" bentak Xiumin memotong perkataan Kris.

"Jika kalian tetap disini, kalian akan ditangkap oleh penjahat. Sudah ada sekelompok yeoja dan sekelompok namja ditangkap. Kelompok yeoja itu terdiri dari Victoria, Amber, Luna, Sulli dan Krystal. Sedangkan, yang namja adalah Yunho dan Changmin, ada lagi yang lain yaitu Donghyun, Hyunseong, Jeongmin, Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Minwoo. Jika kalian tidak ingin diculik, jangan berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah kecuali jam sekolah," jelas Kris.

"Pasti yang menculiknya akan memanfaatkan mereka untuk kejahatan, ya, kan ?" tebak Luhan.

"Ne, bagaimana kau tau ?" tanya Kris.

"Kau tak perlu tau," jawab Luhan.

"Arraseo, kami pergi. Kajja," kata Xiumin. Xiumin dan teman-temannya pun pergi dari sana. Mereka pergi pulang bersama. Di jalan, mereka sedang diawasi oleh ke-6 namja tadi termasuk Kris.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar pulang," bisik namja yang bernama Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau benar. Tapi, kita harus memastikan mereka pulang ke rumah dengan selamat karena para penjahat yang menculik kedua kelompok itu akan menculik murid baru yang tak tau tentang mereka di sekolah," jelas Kris. Teman-temannya pun mengangguk. Mereka pun mengikuti ke-6 namja baru itu hingga sampai rumah mereka dengan selamat. Kris dan teman-temannya pun pergi pulang.

Esok harinya pada saat tes kekuatan di kelas atas, semuanya berkumpul. Yang mengajari dan menilai mereka semua adalah senior mereka yang paling terakhir menjadi pahlawan, SHINee.

"Karena disini ada murid baru, apakah tak sebaiknya kita melihat kekuatan terbaik mereka ?" saran Key.

"Aku setuju dengan Key," kata Minho.

"Ne, bagi yang murid baru, tunjukkan kekuatan kalian dengan memberitaukan nama kekuatan kalian," kata Onew. Xiumin duluan yang menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin. Kekuatanku CRYOKINESIS!" kata Xiumin dan dengan cepat ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas langit. Kemudian, turun salju dari atas langit, tetapi hanya turun di lapangan itu.

"Woah~ Salju. Padahal sekarang masih musim kemarau," kata Taemin. Xiumin pun menggenggam tangannya yang diangkat itu sendiri dengan erat dan salju terhenti. Xiumin pun kembali ke pinggir lapangan dan Luhan pergi ke lapangan.

"Xi Luhan. Kekuatanku Telekinesis," kata Luhan. Kemudian, ada sekumpulan daun yang jatuh itu terkumpul dan masuk ke dalam tempat sampah dengan sendirinya. Luhan pun kembali dan Baekhyun maju.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kekuatanku Lunarkinesis," kata Baekhyun. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga mengarah ke matahari dan menggenggam sesuatu. Ia menggenggam sebuah cahaya dari yang matahari pancarkan. Ia pun tersenyum. Cahaya itu pun perlahan hilang dan Baekhyun pergi kembali. Lay tak maju.

"Kenapa tak maju ?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Zang Yixing atau Lay. Kekuatanku Yitakinesis," jawab Lay tak nyambung #Plak.

"Kekuatanmu bisa menyembuhkan sesuatu yang sakit atau layu, ne ? Hmm... Coba kau sembuhkan pohon disana," suruh Onew seraya menunjuk ke sebuah pohon yang daunnya hampir habis. Lay pun berjalan menuju pohon besar itu dan memberi pohon itu 1 tetes air dari botol kecil yang ia bawa. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pohon itu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dan sebuah cahaya hijau muncul dan mengenai pohon itu. Perlahan, pohon itu tumbuh besar dan sangat subur dengan buah yang sudah tumbuh matang. Lay pun kembali. Kyungsoo maju ke tengah lapangan yang tak jauh dari kumpulan teman-temannya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kekuatanku Terrakinesis. Menjauhlah jika kalian tak mau celaka," kata Kyungsoo dan banyak yang mundur. Kyungsoo pun mengambil nafas panjang dari hidungnya dan mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Ia membuka matanya yang sempat ia tutup. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah dibawahnya dengan sangat keras dan sebuah getaran keras muncul hingga kumpulan murid disana itu terjatuh dan sedikit terlempar ke belakang.

"Uwaaa~!" semua murid dan SHINee dilapangan terjatuh karena getaran itu. Di bawah kaki kanan Kyungsoo muncul sebuah retakan. Seperti di Mvnya EXO MAMA. Kyungsoo pun berjongkok dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tempat inti retakan itu. Retakan itu pun mulai menghilang. Kyungsoo kembali ke kumpulan murid yang sudah pada berdiri semua. Tao pun maju.

"Huang Zi Tao. Kekuatanku Chronokinesis," kata Tao. Sedetik kemudian, Tao menghilang dan berada di samping Onew. Sedetik kemudian, ia berada di belakang Jonghyun. Sedetik kemudian, ia berada di depan Minho. Sedetik kemudian, Key memegang tangan Tao.

"Kau tau. Ini membuatku kesal. Makanya, aku menangkapmu. Kembali," kesal Key dan Tao kembali ke kumpulan itu.

"Sekarang, bagi yang bukan murid baru, akan saya pilih untuk saling melawan," kata Onew.

Pelajaran kekuatan pun selesai. Semua murid bubar untuk istirahat. Banyak yang pergi ke kantin sekolah. Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya pergi ke kantin bersama. Mereka memesan makanan mereka dan pergi mencari tempat ber-6. Disaat sedang makan, mereka juga bercanda bersama. Tak jauh dari meja mereka, Kris memperhatikan mereka. Istirahat di sekolah itu beda dengan yang lainnya. Istirahatnya sebanyak 2 jam agar siswa siswi disana bisa berlatih kekuatan mereka atau istirahat untuk meningkatkan energi mereka. Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu berkeliling dan berpisah sendiri-sendiri. Xiumin pergi ke belakang sekolah. Disana ada sebuah halaman yang luas. Xiumin berniat untuk latihan. Tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk latihan karena ia melihat seseorang sedang berlatih dengan petirnya. Disaat Xiumin berbalik untuk kembali ke sekolah, suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya!" panggil namja yang sedang berlatih itu. Xiumin pun berbalik dan menatap namja itu bingung.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ini Fic Fantasy pertama Nadya sekaligus Fic pertama EXO. Tau gak ? *Gak* Hari pertama Nadya suka EXO, Nadya langsung nyari tau tentang EXO dan buat Fic ini. Idenya langsung dateng seiring dengan waktu. Jadi, Nadya pikir ini sudah bagus. Apakah kita semua berpikiran sama ? Ini masih Chapter 1. Chapter selanjutnya tambah bagus dan lucu. Kalian juga bisa tau beberapa Variety Show yang bisa kalian tau walau awalnya tidak tau. Nadya usahakan secepatnya Nadya publish Chapter ke-2nya.

Review cerita ini, ya ? Nanti tinggal Nadya publish semua karena sudah selesai sampai tamat ceritanya. Mohon ditunggu, ya ? Kamsha hamnida :D

Oh ya, maaf jika ada **TYPO**. Semua manusia itu pasti ada kesalahan. Readers~ Ditunggu, ya ?


	2. Pertemuan dan Persahabatan

**Tittle** : EXO

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Cast** : EXO And The Others

**Genre** : Fantasy, Friendship, Humor

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read

**Summary** : Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, D.O dan Tao bertemu dengan 6 namja yang berada sekelas dengan mereka. Mereka pun bersahabat menjadi 12 orang. Suatu hari, Sooman memanggil mereka. Chapter 2 Update. EXO members. RnR please~

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Pelajaran kekuatan pun selesai. Semua murid bubar untuk istirahat. Banyak yang pergi ke kantin sekolah. Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya pergi ke kantin bersama. Mereka memesan makanan mereka dan pergi mencari tempat ber-6. Disaat sedang makan, mereka juga bercanda bersama. Tak jauh dari meja mereka, Kris memperhatikan mereka. Istirahat di sekolah itu beda dengan yang lainnya. Istirahatnya sebanyak 2 jam agar siswa siswi disana bisa berlatih kekuatan mereka atau istirahat untuk meningkatkan energi mereka. Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu berkeliling dan berpisah sendiri-sendiri. Xiumin pergi ke belakang sekolah. Disana ada sebuah halaman yang luas. Xiumin berniat untuk latihan. Tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk latihan karena ia melihat seseorang sedang berlatih dengan petirnya. Disaat Xiumin berbalik untuk kembali ke sekolah, suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Ya!" panggil namja yang sedang berlatih itu. Xiumin pun berbalik dan menatap namja itu bingung._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Ne ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau tak jadi kesini ? Wae ?" tanya namja itu.

"Gwaechana. Hanya saja, aku tak mau mengganggumu latihan," jawab Xiumin.

"Aku tak terganggu. Malah, daritadi aku menunggu seseorang datang kesini untuk latihan bersama. Tetapi, tak ada yang datang kecuali kau," kata namja itu.

"Eh ? Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja latihanmu. Aku tak jadi latihan," kata Xiumin.

"Mwoya~? Ayolah~ Aku tak ada temannya. Kita latihan bersama, yuk ? Oh ya, namaku Kim Jong Dae atau Chen," kata namja itu.

"Dan pasti kau sudah tau namaku," kata Xiumin. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, jadi tidak latihan bersamanya ?" tanya Chen.

"Arraseo," kata Xiumin seraya menghampiri Chen.

"Kekuatanmu pengendali es, ne ? Aku ingin tau lagi seperti apa," kata Chen.

"Aka kutunjukkan," kata Xiumin. Ia pun menggumamkan sesuatu. Setelah itu, sesuatu membuat kaki Chen kaku. Chen pun melihat ke kakinya dan di kakinya terdapat es yang membuatnya tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya.

"YA! Aku ingin tau kau memainkan kekuatanmu, bukan seperti ini," kata Chen.

"Ehehehe... Biar saja. Coba kau hancurkan," kata Xiumin. Chen pun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke es itu dan sebuah petir menghancurkannya. Mereka pun berlatih bersama. Terkadang mereka membuat candaan dengan menjahili satu sama lain. Mereka pun mulai akrab. Mereka juga sesekali saling melawan, bukan perang sungguhan. Hanya untuk latihan. Di dalam sekolah, Luhan sedang berjalan keliling sepanjang koridor yang ia temui. Kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah hembusan angin mengenai dirinya.

'Kenapa ada angin di dalam ruangan seperti ini ?' batin Luhan. Ia pun melihat seorang namja yang membawa beberapa buku hingga sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Luhan melihat tali sepatu namja itu yang tak terikat.

'Pasti ia akan jatuh dalam waktu 3 detik. Sam, I, Il...,' batin Luhan dan...

SET

"Huwa!"

BRUK

Buku-buku itu terlempar karena namja itu jatuh. Sedangkan buku itu melayang.

"Appo~," rintih namja itu.

"Makanya, kalau punya sepatu itu, dipasang talinya," nasehat Luhan. Namja itu pun menoleh dan menatap Luhan. Luhan yang mengendalikan buku-buku itu.

"N-Ne. Dimana bukunya ?" tanya namja itu seraya memasang tali sepatunya. Ia pun berdiri dan...

Duk

Kelapanya mengenai buku yang sedang melayang diatasnya.

"Aish! Appo," rintih namja itu. Luhan pun menghampiri namja itu dan membantunya agar tak mengenai buku itu lagi. Buku itu pun tertumpuk dengan sendirinya dan melayang dengan bentuk tumpukan di depan namja itu.

"Kamsha hamnida," kata namja itu seraya mengambil buku.

"Mau kubantu ?" tawar Luhan.

"Ani. Aku bisa kok," tolak namja itu.

"Aku tau kau kau tak bisa, Oh Sehoon. Kau tak bisa bohong. Kutebak, pasti kau akan menabrak lagi dalam waktu 10 detik," kata Luhan seraya mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan buku itu.

"Tak ak- Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau tau namaku ?" tanya namja bernama Sehun itu. Mereka pun mulai berjalan.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Namamu Oh Sehoon, lahir tanggal 16 April dan kekuatannya adalah Aerokinesis," kata Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tau ? Aku tak pernah memberitaukannya padamu," kata Sehun.

"Tak penting," jawab Luhan. Di jalan, mereka banyak bercanda juga. Sesekali tertawa hingga mereka sadar kalau tempat tujuan mereka sudah terlewat jauh. Terpaksa, mereka berbalik arah. Sekarang, Lay sedang berada di taman depan sekolah. Ia sedang jongkok di depan sebuah bunga layu. Itu adalah bunga mawar putih.

"Wah~ Bunganya layu. Ku obati, ya, bunga ? Tapi, aku butuh air dulu. Aigo~ Aku lupa membawa botol kecilku itu," kesal Lay.

"Kau butuh air ?" tanya seseorang di belakang Lay. Lay pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Nugu ?" tanya Lay.

"Kim Joon Myun imnida. Panggil saja Suho. Oh ya, kau butuh air ?" tanya namja itu seraya berjongkok di samping Lay.

"Ne, kau punya ? Kalau punya, aku minta sedikit saja. Hanya 1 tetes saja dan akan kuberikan pada bunga ini, tepatnya di tanahnya ?" tanya Lay.

"Banyak tak apa-apa karena airku tak akan habis," kata Suho. Ia pun menunjuk batang paling bawah tanaman itu, tepatnya di atas tanah dengan telujuknya yang sangat dekat dengan tanah itu. Kemudian, setetes air keluar dari telunjuknya.

"Gomawoyo," kata Lay seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bunga itu, tepatnya telapak tangannya. Kemudian, ia menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangannya dan sebuah cahaya hijau muda yang sedikit transparah dengan perlahan mengarah ke bunga itu. Dengan perlahan, bunga itu mulai tubuh subur kembali dan bunganya mekar. Batangnya pun mulai tinggi. Setelah merasa cukup, Lay menarik tangannya lagi.

"Keren," gumam Suho. Mereka pun berdiri bersamaan.

"Kekuatanmu itu pengendali air, ne ?" tebak Lay.

"Ne, itu kekuataku. Oh ya, apakah kau bisa mengendalikan tanaman ?" tanya Suho.

"Ani, tapi mungkin nanti aku bisa," jawab Lay. Mereka pun juga menyembuhkan banyak tanaman layu bersama-sama. Mereka juga terkadang bercanda dengan kekuatan mereka. Yang terdengar dari mereka hanya canda tawa. Baekhyun sedang pergi ke gudang karena ia disuruh Choi sonsaeng untuk mengambil bola volly. Ia pun masuk ke dalam gudang dan disana sangatlah gelap. Ada banyak debu juga. Kemudian, ada sebuah cahaya muncul dari api dan saat cahaya itu muncul, ada seseorang namja tinggi di depan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"HUWAAAA~~~," ia pun mendorong namja tinggi itu hingga namja itu jatuh.

BRUK

"Aw~ Appo~ YA! Jangan dorong aku! Siapa kau ?" kesal namja itu. Kemudian, ada sebuah api di depan Baekhyun.

"Oh~ Ternyata kau, anak baru," kata namja itu seraya berdiri. Api itu pun dipegang namja itu. Baekhyun kaget melihat namja itu.

'Wajahnya aneh,' batin Baekhyun.

"M-Mianhaeyo. Aku kaget. Lagian, kau sendiri juga salah. Siapa suruh mengagetkan orang ?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Mwoya ? Aku tak mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya berjalan dan tiba-tiba saja kau ada di depanku. Siapa suruh berdiri di depanku ?" tanya namja itu juga kesal.

"Aigo~ Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ? Aku sedang mencari bola Volly oleh Choi sonsaeng, tapi-"

"Oh~ Jadi kau orangnya. Choi sonsaeng menyuruhku mengambil bola Volly karena ia sudah menyuruh seorang namja, tetapi namja itu tidak datang," potong Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku tak menemukan bolanya," kata namja itu.

"Kau saja yang tak bisa melihat karena gelap," kata Baekhyun.

"Lampu itu tak bisa dinyalakan," kata namja itu.

"Arraseo. Lunarkinesis," Baekhyun melemparkan cahaya yang ada diatangannya kearah lampu itu dan lampu itu menyala terang hingga memperlihatkan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Itu bolanya!?" kata mereka bersama. Mereka melihat ada 6 bola volly di dekat mereka.

"Ini semuanya ?" tanya Baekhyun dan namja itu mengangguk. Mereka pun membawa bola itu masing-masing 3. Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari sana setelah cahaya itu mati.

"Oh ya, namaku Park Chanyeol," kata namja tinggi itu sambil berjalan.

"Chanyeol ? Bangapseumnida," kata Baekhyun. Mereka pun akrab dan tak bertengkar lagi. Kyungsoo berjalan ke lapangan. Ia mencari Lay. Ia berada di lapangan depan tempat Lay bersama Suho tadi. Tetapi, ke-2 orang itu sudah tak ada.

"Kemana mereka ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencari siapa ?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang sedang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat seorang namja di sampingnya sedang menyenderkan tangan kirinya di bahu kanan Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja kau menyender padaku ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan namja itu menoleh.

"Hehe~ Arraseo," namja itu pun menghilang dengan sisa sebuah abu berwarna abu-abu di tempatnya tadi. Kyungsoo hanya mengipaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan abu itu. Namja itu pun muncul di samping kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencari siapa ?" tanya namja itu.

"Lay. Kau lihat tidak ?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak melihatnya. Oh ya, Kim Jong In imnida. Panggil aku Kai," kata namja itu.

"Eum... Dimana mereka, ya ?" tanya Kyugsoo yang berada tak jauh dari Kai. Ternyata, saat Kai berbicara, Kyungsoo pergi mencari Lay.

"YA! KAU TAK MENDENGARKU ?" bentak Kai kesal. Ia pun menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bicara apa tadi ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai pun kesal.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, namamu itu Kai ? Ne ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai mulai tak kesal lagi.

"Ne. Ternyata kau mendengarku. Kukira kau itu tuli," kata Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun mulai marah.

"Apa kau bilang ?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

"Tuli ?" jawab Kai. Kemudian, kaki Kai terasa kaku. Ia melihat kakinya dan kakinya tertutup tanah keras hingga mata kakinya. Jadinya, ia tak bisa gerak.

"Kau akan seperti itu hingga waktu istirahat selesai," kata Kyungsoo.

Wush

Kai menghilang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"YA! Sepatumu ketinggalan, nih!" kata Kyungsoo dan Kai muncul di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Kenapa sepatuku tak ikut ? Lepaskan sepatuku!" kata Kai seraya mencoba mengambil sepatunya.

"Minta maaf dulu. Baru aku lepaskan sepatumu itu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Arrasseo. Mianhaeyo," kata Kai.

"Yang benar," kata Kyungsoo.

"Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Do KyungSoo," kata Kai dan sepatu Kai pun terlepas. Kai senang dan memakai sepatunya.

"Dari pada bertengkar seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman ?" tawar Kai.

"Arraseo," jawab Kyungsoo. Mereka pun mulai mengakrabkan diri hingga Kyungsoo lupa dengan tujuannya ke lapangan itu, mencari Lay. Tao sedang berlatih kungfu di halaman belakang. Ia bisa melihat Xiumin dan Chen berlatih bersama. Ia tak mau mengganggu mereka, jadi ia berlatih sendiri. Ia pun bersiap. Kemudian, muncul sebuah pedang dan tongkat di depannya, tepatnya di depan kakinya. Ia memisah posisi ke-2 benda itu dan bersiap.

Set

Ia melalukan kungfunya dengan bagus sama seperti di teasernya Tao EXO yang merupakan teaser ke-3 dengan lagu Metal. Setelah menggunakan ke-2 benda pun berhenti dan duduk di rumput itu. Ke-2 benda itu pun menghilang. Ia pun berdiri lagi dan melalukan beberapa gerakan kungfunya.

Wush

Seseorang namja terbang di atas Tao dan itu membuat Tao terganggu, lalu bia berhenti.

"Ya! Jangan menggangguku," kata Tao.

"Aku tak mengganggumu. Aku melihatmu. Apakah itu mengganggumu ? Melihatmu dari atas sini ?" tanya namja itu.

"Kalau mau melihatku, jangan disana. Bisa-bisa kau terkena pukulanku," kata Tao.

"Arraseo. Aku turun," kata namja itu seraya turun. "Oh ya, Wu Yi Fan imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

"Salam kenal. Kalau begitu, minggirlah. Aku mau latihan. Kalau tak mau minggir, kupastikan wajahmu akan babak belur," kata Tao dan namja bernama Kris itu mundur, menjauh. Tao pun mulai berlatih. Kris hanya mengamatinya. Tak lama kemudian, Tao selesai dan Kris tepuk tangan.

"Keren sekali. Kau belajar dimana ?" tanya Kris. Tao pun duduk di samping Kris yang duduk di atas rumput.

"Aku belajar di negara asalku. China. Yah~ Aku pindah kesini karena sekolah ini. Wae ? Oh ya, kau juga dari China, ne ?" tanya Tao dan Kris mengangguk.

"Eum... Bukannya Tao itu anak panda ?" tanya Kris.

"Mwo ? Maksukmu 'Tao Tao' ? Hmm... Banyak yang bilang aku mirip panda. Kalau aku panda, aku bisa menyerangmu. Arg~," kata Tao yang meniru Panda yang sedang marah.

"Asal kau tau, lambang kekuatanku itu Naga. Kau mau Pandamu dikalahkan Nagaku ? :P~," tanya Kris mengejek.

"Mwoya ? Arraseo," kata Tao. Mereka pun berbicara banyak hal. Yang paling banyak bicara itu Tao. Tao pun berfikir kalau Kris itu orangnya sangatlah menjaga Imagenya. Terlihat dari wajahnya.

Hmm...

Sudah 10 bulan Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi murid baru di sekolah itu. Xiumin dan sahabat-sahabatnya pun juga bersahabat dekat dengan Kris dan teman-temannya. Suatu hari, mereka ber-12 di panggil oleh Sooman ke kantornya. Mereka pun sampai di kantor Sooman bersamaan karena mereka berjalan bersama.

"Karena semuanya sudah berada disini, saya ingin memberitaukan sesuatu yang sangat bagus kepada kalian," kata Sooman dan membuat yang lainnya penasaran sekali.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Suho.

"Kalian tau Super Junior dan SHINee, kan ?" tanya Sooman dan mereka semua mengangguk, "Kalian akan mengikuti jejak mereka sebagai pahlawan yang baru dengan nama EXO. Chukkhae!"

"Eh ? K-Kami ?" tanya Kris kaget. Yang lainnya juga menunjukkan wajah yang bertanya-tanya(?).

"Ne, kalian. Walau kalian baru 10 bulan untuk Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao, juga 11 bulan untuk Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun, kalian semua hebat. Dalam buku sejarah, hanya kalia yang bisa menemukan Pohon Kehidupan atau yang biasa di sebut 'The Tree Of Life'. Kalian tau tetang pohon itu ?" tanya Sooman.

"Ani, kami tak tau," jawab Xiumin.

"Akan kuceritakan agar kalian mengerti," kata Sooman.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Cha~ Ini Chapter ke-2 yang udah Nadya janjikan kemarin. Ternyata bisa dipublish juga. Soalnya ada banyak tugas yang diberikan guru Nadya. Namanya juga kelas 9. Oh ya, kira-kira ini bagus atau tidak ? Uwaah~ Nadya gak tau. Menurut Nadya, ini udah bagus. Hajiman, jeongmal kamsha hamnida, chingu. Itu untuk RnR. Nadya sarankan kalau mau belajar kosa kata Korea, nanti di fic-fic selanjutnya dari Nadya akan ada beberapa kosa kata yang bisa di pelajari, jadi dicatat saja.

Ikuti terus Fic Nadya ini, ya ? Jebal~ *Bbuing bbuing*

Oh ya, Nadya mau bilang sesuatu. Sepertinya Nadya gak bisa mempublish fic selanjutnya selama beberapa hari ini dulu. Itu karena Nadya ada tugas band dan masih mau fokus sebentar ke tugas melukis Nadya. Mohon di maklumi, ya? Tapi, setelah semua selesai, Nadya janji akan langsung publish Fic Chapter ketiga. Nadya janji. Yaksok.

Sekali lagi, Nadya minta maaf. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo~


	3. We Are EXO

**Tittle** : EXO

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Cast** : EXO And The Others

**Genre** : Fantasy, Friendship, Humor

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read

**Summary** : EXO, sang penyelamat dunia telah terbentuk. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan markas mereka yang baru dan besar ? Apakah mereka bisa mendapat tugas pertama ? Chapter 3 Update. EXO members.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_Akan kuceritakan agar kalian mengerti," kata Sooman._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Akan kuceritakan agar kalian mengerti," kata Sooman, "Pada jaman dahulu, menurut sebuah legenda, langit dan bumi hidup berdampingan dengan baik, aman dan sejahtera. Pada masa itu, hiduplah para _Legends._ Langit dan bumi punya sumber-sumber kekuatan yang jumlahnya dua belas. Nah, dua belas sumber kekuatan ini diperintahkan untuk merawat Pohon Kehidupan. Sayangnya, karena banyak yang iri hati, dengki dan berhati penuh dengan kejahatan, kekuatan dari negara api merah mengirim iblis jahat yang diperintahkan untuk menyelimuti hati sang Pohon Kehidupan. Karena iblis jahat ini, perlahan-lahan hati dari Pohon Kehidupan mengering. Menurut legenda, para _Legends_ tidak tinggal diam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi Pohon Kehidupan menjadi dua. Kedua bagiannya itu disembunyikan dengan aman disuatu tempat. Karena dibagi menjadi dua, tiba-tiba waktu dan dunia jadi kacau. Dua belas kekuatan itu terbagi dua dan terciptalah dua matahari yang serupa. Menuju dua dunia yang serupa tapi tidak sama, para _Legends_ hidup secara terpisah. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa berdiri di tanah yang sama, tapi melihat langit yang berbeda. Mereka bisa melihat langit yang sama, tetapi mereka berdiri di tanah yang berbeda. Suatu hari nanti, bumi akan melahirkan 'sesuatu' dibawah langit dua dunia yang terlihat sama itu. Saat itulah para _Legends_ yang terpisah ini akan bertemu. Dan saat itu, kekuatan jahat dari negara api merah akan dimusnahkan dan dua belas sumber kekuatan yang ada di bumi itu akan kembali bersatu dalam sebuah akar dari Pohon Kehidupan. Dan disaat itu juga, sebuah dunia baru yang diharapkan lebih baik akan tercipta!"

*Ket : Itu adalah arti dari apa yang dibicarakan di MV EXO MAMA bagian awal, narasi.*

"Eum... Kami masih belum mengerti," kata Chen dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Seiringnya dengan waktu, kekuatan kalian akan menunjukkan jawabannya. Satu-satunya yang menemukan jawabannya hanya diri kalian. Hanya kalian saja yang punya kekuatan itu. Tak ada yang lainnya yang bisa menemukan Pohon Kehidupan itu kecuali kalian, sang penjaga Pohon Kehidupan," kata Sooman.

"Woah~ kita harus berusaha terus," kata Chanyeol.

"Kalian semua sama. Orang tua kalian pasti kaget saat mengetahui kalian punya kekuatan. Sekarang, aku punya beberapa baju untuk kalian pakai. Gantilah baju kalian," kata Sooman seraya memberikan tumpukan baju. Mereka memilih baju itu. Itu baju yang dipakai EXO di Mvnya History yang nari di detik ke 00:45 untuk EXO M dan EXO K. Mereka pun pergi keluar untuk mengganti baju mereka Rambut mereka sama seperti di Mvnya dari awal. Maaf, Author lupa bilang tentang rambut mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke kantor.

"Mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, kalian bukanlah murid sekolah ini lagi. Kalian juga harus tinggal di markas yang sudah kusiapkan tanpa membawa apapun. Disana sudah kusiapkan baju kalian dan lainnya. Jika kalian igin membawa foto atahu benda lainnya, tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Lindungilah bumi ini dari para penjahat. Jangan sampai lengah. Musuh-musuh kalian itu sangatlah kuat. Jika ada keperluan atahu aku yang memanggil, datang kesini secepatnya. Markas itu adalah markas besar berbentuk huruf 'E'. Pasti kalian sudah pernah melihat markas itu. Untuk ketua kalian, aku pilihkan Kris dan Suho. Kris menjadi _leader_ utama dan Suho akan membantumu. Kalau Kris tak bisa menjalankan tugasyna sebagai _leader_, Suho akan menggantikannya dengan lebih baik. Aku jamin. _Hwaiting_!" semangat Sooman.

"Arraseo. Kamsha hamnida," kata EXO dan mereka pun pergi keluar.

"Eum... Apakah ini mimpi ? Kita menjadi pahlawan dunia yang melanjutkan jejak SHINee dan Super Junior ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tak percaya.

"Ini hebat. Kita harus berjuang sekuat tenaga kita," kata Chen. Mereka pun bertemu SHINee.

"Wah~ _Chukkhae_, EXO. Semoga kalian bisa sehebat kami atahu mungkin lebih hebat," kata Onew dengan senyuman khas dirinya.

"_Kamsha hamnida_," kata EXO bersama.

"Oh ya, jika kalian membutuhkan kami, kalian bisa menemui kami. Kami selalu ada waktu untuk kalian," kata Key.

"Kalau begitu, _HWAITING_!" semangat Taemin. SHINee pun pergi. EXO segera pergi ke markas itu bersama-sama. Mereka tak berniat membawa apapun. Seragam mereka dan tas mereka itu di taruh di sekolah. Seragam mereka sekarang menjadi seragam cadangan untuk murid baru lagi. Tas mereka, masih dititipkan sebentar. Mereka pun sampai di pinggir laut. Di hadapan mereka, ada pulau dengan sebuah markas mereka yang sangat besar.

"Woah~ 7 tingkat tuh. Hmm... Bagaimana kita pergi kesana, sedangkan di depan kita adalah laut ?" tanya Tao.

"Aku tak bisa membawa kalian satu-satu kesana," kata Kris yang sekarang sedang terbang.

"Hmm... Aku ada ide," kata Xiumin. Ia pun memegang permukaan air itu dan sebuah jalan es muncul di depan mereka hingga pulau itu.

"Ayo berseluncur~," kata Xiumin. Kemudian, sebuah papan seluncur untuk berseluncur di es yang seperti Skateboard tanpa roda muncul di tangan Xiumin. Xiumin pun mulai berseluncur duluan dengan seluncurannya. Disusul oleh Suho, Luhan, Lay dan yang lainnya. Kris hanya terbang dan Kai langsung menghilang dan muncul di pulau itu sendirian. Chanyeol ingin menjahili Baekhyun dengan menjatuhkannya. Ia pun mendekati Baekhyun dan mencoba menjatuhkan Baekhyun dengan menyenggol kaki Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Tetapi, Baekhyun pun tahu dan segera loncat. Karena tak seimbang, Chanyeol jatuh dan Baekhyun selamat.

BRUK

"Ahahahaha~," semuanya tertawa. Dibelakang, Chen mendorong Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berseluncur dengan duduk.

"Huwa~," kata Chanyeol. Mereka pun sampai ke pulau kecil itu dan Xiumin menghilangkan jembatan itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam sana bersama. Mereka kagum melihat lantai 1 itu. Luas sekali. Panjang juga.

"Hmm... Kamarnya dimana ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin di lantai 4," kata Suho, "Soalnya, bagian lebarnya itu di lantai 1, 4 dan 7."

Mereka pun pergi ke evalator disana. Ada 2 evalator. Jadi, mereka dibagi 6 dan naik dengan evalator berbeda. Setelah sampai bersama, mereka pun segera keluar dari evalator itu.

"Ada 1, 2, 3... 6. 6 kamar. Berati 2 orang 1 ruangan," kata Kris.

"Aku sama Lay saja," kata Luhan dan Lay mengangguk.

"Aku bersama Baekhyun _hyung_," kata Chen.

"Aku bersama Aku dengan Kai saja," kata Chanyeol.

"Hmm... Aku dengan Tao deh," kata Xiumin.

"Aku dengan Kyungsoo," kata Kris.

"Sekarang, panggil aku D.O," kata Kyungsoo.

"Berati, aku sama Sehun," kata Suho.

"Sekarang, kita ngapain ?" tanya Lay.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap ?" saran Kris.

"_Arraseo_. _Kajja_," kata Suho dan mereka pun pergi keatap. Mereka ke pinggir gedung itu yang tak ada pembatasnya.

"Woah~ Aku tak pernah pergi ke tempat tinggi seperti ini," kata Tao.

"Lihat dibawah. Tinggi sekali," kata Kai seraya menunjuk ke bawah.

"Tinggi sekali~ Kalian tak takut ?" tanya Luhan yang berdiri tak sedekat teman-temannya dnegan gedung itu. Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu ?" tanya Lay.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Kris.

"Itu apa ?" tanya Lay seraya menunjuk ke 6 cahaya diatas langit. Warnanya sama, yaitu berwarna merah.

"Hey, bukankah itu penjahat yang pernah dikalahkan SHINee dulu ? Sekarang mereka punya kekuatan baru ?" tanya Luhan yang melihat keatas.

"Siapa nama mereka ? Aku lupa. Itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin 5 tahun yang lalu," kata Chanyeol.

"Sekarang, apakah mereka melakukan kejahatan ?" tanya Sehun. Kemudian, terdengar teriakan para warga dan disusul beberapa suara ribut dari kota.

"Mereka ingin menghancurkan kota," kata Kyungs- Eh! Salah! D.O.

"Ayo!" mereka pun pergi ke kota bersamaan. Mereka melihat ke-5 _namja_ itu sedang menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

"BERHENTI!" kata EXO dan ke-5 _namja_ itu pun berhenti. Sebagian dari mereka terbang dan yang lainnya tidak.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanya_ namja_ yang merupakan leadernya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Huwaaa~~~ _Mianhae_~ _Jeongmal_ mianhae~ Nadya sangaaaaat telat mem_publish_nya. Kemarin Nadya Try Out. Jadi, Nadya fokus ke Try Out dulu. Hehehe~ Eum... Apakah bagus ? Nadya masih belum konsultasi dengan guru Nadya sepenuhnya. Semoga saja kalian suka. _Neomu neomu kamsha hamnida_ bagi yang telah membacanya dan yang sudah review. Nadya senang. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Nadya usahakan secepatnya. Kalau Nadya gak publish-publish, itu berati Nadya belajar untuk UAS di tanggal 9 Desember ini.

Ok. Please Review :D


	4. New Enemy

**Tittle** : EXO

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Cast** : EXO And The Others

**Genre** : Fantasy, Friendship, Humor

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read

**Summary** : EXO bertemu dengan kelompok musuh baru yang menggunakan kekuatan _JANUS_ dan _Danger_. Walau begitu, mereka tetap bisa mengalahkanya. Tapi, mereka mendapatkan surat dari kelompok musuh baru berkekuatan _Keep Your Head Down_. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE. EXO members + The Others. It's not Yaoi or Yuri Fic.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_Siapa kalian ?" tanya namja yang merupakan leadernya._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_We Are_... Eum... Apa ya ?" tanya Suho.

"EXO ?" tanya Chen.

"_One_ saja," kata Kai. Mereka pun berdiskusi.

"YA! Cepat!" kata _namja_ yang poninya paling pendek yang sedang berada dibawah dan tak terbang.

"_We Are ONE_! Kami adalah EXO!" kata EXO bersama.

"EXO ? Nama yang aneh," kata _namja leader _itu.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanya Kris.

"_Im Your Boyfriend_! _We Are Boyfriend_!" kata _namja-namja _itu.

"Aku Kim Donghyun," kata _leader_nya yang terbang.

"Aku Shim Hyunseong," kata _namja_ yang berada paling kanan yang berada di atas runtuhan gedung.

"Aku Lee Jeongmin," kata _namja_ berponi pendek.

"Aku Jo Youngmin," kata _namja_ di samping Donghyun yang sedang terbang.

"Aku Jo Kwangmin," kata _namja_ di samping Jeongmin dan sedang terbang.

"Dan aku No Minwoo," kata namja terakhir. Boyfriend memakai bajunya Boyfriend JANUS yang nari di tempat banyak lukisannya.

"Oh, aku sudah ingat. Namanya Boyfriend," kata Chanyeol.

"Kalian ingin mengalahkan kami ?" tanya Hyunseong.

"_Keurom_ (Tentu saja). Pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali," kata Suho.

"_Mwo_ ? Enak saja kau menyuruh kami," kata Jeongmin seraya siap dengan panahnya. Ia sudah siap untuk memanah salah satu dari EXO kapan saja.

Syu~

Panah dilepas dan mengarah ke arah Kai. Kai pun menghilang dan muncul di dekat Kris. Panah itu tertancap ke sebuah pohon dan meledak.

Duar

"_ANDWAE_! Pohon itu meledak dan mati ?" tanya Lay kaget.

"Chanyeol, Kai, Xiumin _hyung_, Chen, Tao dan Suho (EXO 1) melawan mereka. Aku, Kyung- Maksudku D.O, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan _hyung_ dan Lay (EXO 2) membantu warga di reruntuhan dan memperbaiki sekitar. Semuanya harus bersama. Jangan berpencar. Lakukan sebaiknya! _Arraseo_?" jelas Kris.

"_Arraseo_!" kata yang lainnya. Kris, D.O, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay pun pergi dari sana ke reruntuhan tak jauh dari sana. Kwangmin hendak mengejar mereka, tetapi ditahan oleh Youngmin.

"Jangan kejar mereka. Kita selesaikan dulu teman-temannya ini," kata Donghyun.

Byur

Suho melemparkan air dari tangannya dan menyiram Donghyun. Itu membuat anggota Boyfriend lainnya melihat Donghyun yang basah Kuyub. Member EXO 1 yang disana juga melihat Suho.

"Dia banyak ngomong. Makanya, kuserang dulu," kata Suho.

"_Ya_! Kau sudah menyerang_ leader_ kami. Kami akan membalasmu," kata Hyunseong. Ia pun turun dari reruntuhan itu dan mengangkat reruntuhan besar di sana.

"Hati-hati!" kata Suho. Hyunseong pun melemparkan reruntuhan besar itu kearah EXO 1 dan mereka semua segera menghindar.

TAK

Xiumin tetap disana dan menyerang reruntuhan itu dengan esnya dan reruntuhan itu hancur.

"_Omo_~ Aku melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak menghancurkannya. Kasihan mereka yang akan menyatukannya kembali," kata Xiumin.

Set

Sebuah tali tipis mengikat Xiumin dan Xiumin susah menggerakkan tangannya. Ternyata, pelakunya adalah Youngmin.

Cring

Set

Krang

Tao yang hendak memutuskan tali itu dengan pedangnya pun dihalangi oleh Kwangmin dengan pedangnya juga.

"Youngmin! Jangan menghalangiku!" kata Tao.

"_YA_! Aku Kwangmin!" kata Kwangmin seraya menyerang Tao.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Suruh siapa kalian kembar ?" tanya Tao sambil menangkis semua serangan Kwangmin.

"Leherku lebih panjang daripadanya, matanya lebih besar daripadaku dan daguku terlihat lebih lancip! Jangan salah!" kesal Kwangmin yang terus menyerang Tao. Jadinya, mereka saling beradu pedang. Tali itu sukses putus berkat Chanyeol dengan apinya.

Wush

Minwoo berlari secepat mungkin memutari Chanyeol. Sebelum kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol segera menyerangnya hingga Minwoo minggir. Mereka pun mulai bertarung. Di tempat lain, Kris sedang terbang mencari reruntuhan. Ia menemukan reruntuhan gedung yang dikerubungi warga.

"_YA_! IKUTI AKU!" kata Kris dari atas. Luhan, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun dan D.O mengikuti Kris ke reruntuhan yang dikerubungi warga. Kris segera turun. Para warga memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada beberapa orang yang terjebak di dalam sana," kata seorang warga dekat Luhan.

"Cepat tolong dia," kata Kris. EXO 2 segera mencarinya dengan mengangkat reruntuhan itu. D.O dan Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat reruntuhan itu. Kris memeriksa takut ada tangan atau kaki orang itu. Lay mencari orang yang terluka dan menyembuhkannya. Sehun juga mengumpulkan reruntuhan yang diangkat Luhan D.O dengan anginnya yang kuat. Baekhyun memberi penerangan kepada Luhan D.O untuk mencari para korban.

"DISINI!" kata Luhan dan EXO 2, Kecuali Lay, menghampiri Luhan. Mereka melihat seorang _namja_ yang terjepit reruntuhan. D.O dan Luhan segera mengangkatnya dan Kris membawa _namja_ itu ke Lay yang sedang mengobati lainnya di bawah pohon. Sedangkan, yang lainnya melakukan pencarian lagi. Lay segera mengobati _namja_ itu.

"Detak jantungnya mulai melemah. Ambilkan aku daun sirih satu saja," kata Lay dan seorang warga mengambilkannya dan memberikannya pada Lay. Lay pun menaruh daun itu di dada kiri atas _namja_ itu. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas daun itu dan tangan kirinya di atasnya. Sebuah cahaya biru bening muncul dari sela-sela jari Lay yang berasal dari telapak tangannya. Setelah agak lama, Lay mengangkat tangannya lagi dan daun itu menguning juga kering. Lay membuang daun itu.

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Jaga dia. Aku akan mengobati yang lainya. Sebenarnya, Lay kesusahan karena korbannya sangat banyak. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke pohon satunya. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang terlempar dan menabrak pohon yang di bawahnya tak ada seseorang hingga pohon itu tumbang. Semuannya kaget.

"Kai ?" Lay segera menghampiri Kai. D.O dan Baekhyun juga. D.O juga melepaskan kekuatannya dari reruntuhan yang ia angkat. Luhan segera mengendalikan reruntuhan itu karena di bawahnya ada seorang anak kecil yang terluka. Ia terlihat kesusahan. Dengan segera, Kris segera membawa anak kecil itu.

"_Gwaechana_ ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"D.O! Baekhyun! Bantu kami!" kata Kris yang membawa seorang anak kecil ke Lay. Mereka pun meningalkan Lay.

"_Gwaechanayo_ ? Apa yang terjadi disana ?" tanya Lay.

"Aku kurang konsentrasi saja. Yang lainnya sudah mencoba mengalahkan Boyfriend. Kami hampir berhasil," jelas Kai. Lay pun mengobati Kai.

"Sekarang, bantu mereka," kata Lay. Kai pun berterima kasih pada Lay dan menghilang. Lay pun mengobati anak itu. Di tempat pertarungan antara EXO 1 dan Boyfriend, semuanya sedang berusaha. Boyfriend pun mulai mendesak.

"Mereka hebat sekali. Bahkan, sama hebatnya dengan SHINee dan Super Junior," kata Minwoo.

Trang

Kwangmin mencoba menahan serangan pedang Tao.

"Uugh!" geram Kwangmin. Ia pun segera mundur.

"Kita mundur sementara! Kita masih belum sepenuhnya mempunyai kekuatan _JANUS_ dari masa lalu!" kata Donghyun. Yang lainnya mengangguk dan Boyfriend segera terbang pergi menjauh.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Kita harus membantu Kris _hyung_," kata Suho. Mereka pun membantu EXO 2. Setelah semuanya terobati, semuanya sempurna dan kota kembali baik, EXO pun segera pergi ke markas mereka. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai tujuh tempat berkumpul mereka. Mereka semua langsung duduk di kursi yang bentuknya melingkar dan 1/5 bagiannya tak ada. Di sana juga ada layar besar yang menempel di kaca dan jika tidak dipakai, warnanya transparant hingga sama seperti kaca bening.

"Huwaaa~~ Aku capek sekali~," kata Kai.

"_Ne_, aku juga. Tenagaku sudah habis untuk megeluarkan kekuatanku," kata Xiumin.

"Oh ya, para korbannya banyak ?" tanya Suho pada Lay yang ada di sampingnya.

"Banyak. Semuanya yang mencarinya adalah D.O, Luhan _hyung_, Kris_ hyung_ dan Baekhyun," jawab Lay.

"Apakah ada yang bisa membantuku ?" tanya D.O dari dapur dekat sana.

"_Ne_!" Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin pun pergi ke dapur.

"Sehun, bantu mereka," suruh Chanyeol. Sehun pun menatap Chanyeol kesal dan memukul-mukul lengan kiri Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aish! Aku benci itu!" kesal Sehun. Dia juga memakai aegyonya. Sehun melakukan aegyonya sama persis seperti Sehun di _[HD][Eng Sub][Full]121006 EXO-K Top Chinese Music Interview __音__乐大来宾_ menit ke 16:56 sampai 17:01. Author tertawa ngeliatnya.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_!" kata Chanyeol. Sehun pun berhenti dan Chanyeol mengelus lengan kirinya yang dipukul-pukul Sehun. D.O pun datang membawa minuman untuk yang lainnya. Dibantu Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay. Mereka pun membagikannya masing-masing ke setiap anggota.

"_Gomawoyo_," kata Suho. Mereka semua pun minum minuman mereka itu. Ada yang hingga habis, setengahnya dan ada yang minum hanya sedikit.

"Hey, apakah sudah ada yang terfikir tentang perkataan Sooman _hyung_ ?" tanya Luhan yang sudah menaruh gelasnya yang masih erisi air di meja depannya.

"Hmm... Menurutku, para _Legends_ itu adalah kekuatan kita. Ke-12 kekuatan kita. Tapi, itu zaman dahulu. Kalau zaman dahulu, kenapa sekarang masih ada ?" jelas Xiumin.

"Dan maksud dari 'tanah yang sama, tetapi berbeda langit' itu apa ?" tanya Lay.

"Aku belum mengerti. Kenapa bisa ? Dua matahari yang sama. Tanah yang sama, tetapi beda langit. Berati, dua bagian kekuatan itu ada di langit yang berbeda dan matahari yang beda, tapi sama jenis atau bentuk. Kita sebut saja kedua bagian itu EXO-K dan EXO-M. Berati, jika EXO-K berdiri di tanah, EXO-M berada di tanah yang sama tetapi beda langit. Jika mereka berada di satu langit, maka beda tanah. Aku masih belum mengerti. Akan kupikirkan dulu," kata Kris.

"Hmm... Kalian tau tidak ? Sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari yang Boyfriend katakan," kata Kai.

"_Mwoya_ ?" tanya D.O.

"Mereka bilang kalau mereka belum menguasai kekuatan _JANUS_ dari masa lalu. Itu artinya, bagian yang belum mereka punya itu kan ada di masa lalu. Semua kekuatan yang ada sekarang atau kekuatan baru itu kan pasti ada di masa lalu. Berati, kekuatan kita ini masih belum sempurna juga. Buktinya, kita masih bisa dikalahkan Boyfriend sesekali. Kalau kekuatan zaman dulu itu kan sangat besar dan tak bisa dikalahkan 1 kali pun. Berati, kekuatan yang akan menyempurnakan kekuatan kita itu ada di masa lalu," jelas Kai.

"Mmm... Bisa juga. Kalau dipikir lebih dalam, kau benar. _Daebakida _(Hebat sekali)!" kata Kris.

"Berati, kita harus lebih berfikir lagi dan inti dari yang Kai bicarakan itu adalah kita harus lebih konsentrasi dengan yang ada di sekitar kita," kata Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, kita istirahat saja~," kata Tao. Mereka pun istirahat. Ada yang duduk disana dan ada yang pergi ke kamar.

Jauh dari markas EXO, Boyfriend masuk ke sebuah tempat di daerah terpencil. Mereka sampai di depan gerbang menuju markas rahasia itu. Para penjaga terlihat sedang berjaga.

"Kami ingin masuk," kata Donghyun. Para penjaga itu membuka gerbang dan Boyfriend masuk. Mereka pergi ke inti bangunan itu. Mereka berlutut di depan sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang duduk di kursi yang seperti singgasana.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan Pohon Kehidupan itu ?" tanya _leader_nya.

"_Mianhamnida_. Kami tak menemukannya karena ada pahlawan baru yang menyerang kami dan sama hebatnya seperti Super Junior dan SHINee," kata Donghyun.

"_Mwo_ ? Siapa mereka ?" tanya leader yang mulai marah.

"Mereka menamakan diri mereka EXO. EXO yang memiliki ke-12 kekuatan _Legends_, sang penjaga Pohon Kehidupan," jelas Minwoo.

"Mereka ada di abad ini ? Seharusnya, mereka ada di abad selanjutnya. Bukankah mereka akan menunjukkan diri mereka setelah lima abad setelah Pohon Kehidupan di amankan ?" tanya yeoja yang paling tinggi.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus menghancurkan mereka dulu agar kita bisa mencari Pohon Kehidupan itu!" kata leader.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan ?" tanya Donghyun.

"Kalian tak usah melakukan apapun. Hanya menyempurnakan kekuatan _JANUS_ kalian untuk mengalahkan mereka," jawab yeoja yang paling muda.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan segera latihan. Panggilkan kami f(x)," kata leader.

"_Yoroshii_ (Baiklah)," kata Boyfriend seraya pergi. Tak lama kemudian, lima _yeoja_ datang dan berlutut di depan para _yeoja_ itu.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia ?" tanya _yeoja_ yang paling manis.

"Besok, kalian harus pergi ke Seoul. Pahlawan baru telah tercipta. Coba kalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan _Danger_ kalian," suruh leader.

"_Yoroshii. They are in Danger_," kata _yeoja_ yang merupakan leadernya.

Di markas EXO, semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruangan kumpul di lantai tujuh. Ternyata, mereka semua sedang bersih-bersih markas. Mereka berbagi tugas. Xiumin, Suho dan Sehun membersihkan lantai. Baekhyun menyapu dengan penerangannya dan Chanyeol yang melenyapkan pasir-pasir itu. Kris membersihkan kaca. Luhan, Chen dan Lay menata barang-barang yang ada. D.O meratakan tanah yang ada di luar markas bersama Tao. Mereka semua terlihat sangatlah bersemangat. Terkadang, mereka juga saling bercanda dengan kekuatan mereka. tiga jam telah berlalu. Mereka butuh waktu tiga jam untuk membersihkan markas mereka yang sangat besar itu. Setelah selesai, mereka semua pun istirahat dan tenang karena markas sudah bersih. Mereka duduk di kursi tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Apakah jika kita keluar, kita akan di kejar seperti SHINee dan Super Junior ?" tanya Tao.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya," jawab Kris.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas ?" tanya Chen.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sana tanpa di ketahui," kata Tao, "Tapi, kita hanya punya waktu 10 detik."

"10 detik ? Aku bisa membawa kalian pas 10 detik dari sini ke sekolah," kata Kris.

"Aku bisa menghentikan waktu dan maksimal 10 detik. Untuk lebih dari itu, aku masih berlatih. Aku juga bisa menghentikan waktu dan hanya beberapa orang yang tidak," kata Tao.

"Kita lakukan saat mendesak saja," kata Suho.

"Oh ya, kalau sebagian kekuatan kita ada di masa lalu, bagaimana caranya kita pergi kesana ?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm... _Nan_... _Mollayo_," jawab Kris.

"Sepertinya, kita akan kesusahan jika kita memikirkan perkataan Sooman dengan para penjahat. Sebaiknya, kita fokus dulu ke para penjahat dan kata Sooman kan kita akan mengerti seiringnya dengan waktu," kata Xiumin.

"Kalau kita bisa ke masa lalu, kita juga bisa ke masa depan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di masa depan," kata Kai.

"Tapi, kita harus menemukan cara untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya ke Sooman _hyung_ ?" saran Chen.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Chanyeol. Mereka pun pergi ke sekolah, tepatnya kantor Kepala Sekolah. Disaat mereka berjalan di koridor, banyak murid yang menatap mereka kagum. EXO pun menyapa mereka karena mereka semua adalah teman mereka. Mereka masuk setelah di perbolehkan.

"Wah, kalian datang. Ayo duduk," kata Sooman.

"Ketua saja," kata yang lainnya kecuali Kris dan Suho. Kris dan Suho pun duduk di kedua kursi itu dan yang lainnya berdiri di belakang dan samping mereka.

"Maaf karena kursinya hanya dua," kata Sooman.

"_Gwaechana_," kata yang lainnya.

"Begini, kami ingin bertanya tentang sejarah itu. Bagaimana-"

"Aku tau tujuan kalian kesini," kata Sooman memotong perkataan Kris, "Aku tau kalau kalian sudah memecahkan satu fakta di sejarah itu. Fakta itu adalah tentang sebagian kekuatan kalian di masa lalu. Masih ada 11 fakta yang harus kalian pecahkan lagi. Aku juga tau pertanyaan kalian. Untuk pergi ke masa lalu atau masa depan, salah satu dari kalian akan membuat benda hebat itu."

"_Nuguya_ ?" tanya Kris.

"Pecahkan sendiri. Itu termasuk fakta yang harus kalian pecahkan sendiri," jawab Sooman, "Oh ya, jika kalian ingin berkomunikasi denganku, kalian bisa pakai layar yang ada disana, di lantai tujuh. Kalian tinggal tekan tombol berwarna hitam berbentuk kotak. Kalian tinggal tunggu dan aku akan menjawabnya. Jika aku memanggil kalian, aku akan memanggil kalian lewat layar itu. Tekan tombol yang sama."

"Arraseo," kata EXO bersama.

"Eum... Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah bisa kita mengetahui apakah para penjahat datang atau tidak ?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalau masalah itu, tenang saja. Ada alarm yang ada di markas kalian di setiap tempat. Alarm akan berbunyi dengan waktu yang sama saat ada masalah di kota. Di layar juga akan ditunjukkan dimana letaknya," jawab Sooman, "Kenapa kalian tak berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini ? Mungkin kalian bisa melihat kegiatan para murid lainnya ?"

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," kata Suho seraya berdiri dan disusul Kris.

"_Ne_," jawab Sooman singkat. EXO pun pergi dari sana. Mereka berkeliling di sekolah. Mereka juga melihat ke setiap kelas lewat jendela. Sekarang, pelajaran sudah dimulai. Setelah lama berada di sekolah, mereka pergi ke markas mereka. Sebelum itu, mereka mengambil tas mereka, lalu pergi ke markas mereka. Di markas, mereka berjalan ke belakang markas. Disana terlihat... pokoknya tak enak jadi pemandangan. Mereka pun menanam beberapa bunga dan pohon. Paling banyak adalah semak-semak dan bunga. Mereka juga menanam pohon buah seperti apel. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka senang. Berkat kekuatan Lay yang seperti bisa menumbuhkan tanaman dengan cepat. Semuanya terlihat seperti taman indah. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam markas mereka.

Esok harinya, semua member EXO dikejutkan oleh bunyi alarm serta cahaya merah dari segala sudut di markas.

"Baru jam tujuh pagi sudah ada masalah," kata Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita ke layar di lantai tujuh," kata Kris dan mereka segera pergi ke lantai tujuh. Kris dan Suho mendekati layar dan melihat letaknya. Disana ada sebuah titik merah di layar.

"Masalahnya ada di dekat sekolah _The Power Of God_. Kita harus segera kesana," kata Suho. Mereka pun turun dan pergi ke sekolah mereka itu dengan cepat. Setelah sampai, mereka melihat banyak murid yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan lima yeoja yang sedang membuat masalah. _Yeoja_ yang berambut pendek menyerang mereka semua sekaligus. Para guru juga di serang kecuali SHINee. Mereka masih bertahan.

"Kenapa kalian kembali, f(x)?" tanya Onew.

"Kami hanya mencari EXO. Kami tak ada urusan dengan kalian," jawab yeoja yang paling pendek.

"KAMI EXO!" kata EXO bersama dan kumpulan _yeoja_ yang bernama f(x) itu menoleh.

"Ternyata kalian EXO itu. Menurutku mereka tak hebat. Terlihat dari wajah mereka," kata _yeoja _yang paling tinggi.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami f(x)," kata para _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku Victoria," kata _yeoja_ yang merupakan leadernya.

"Aku Amber," kata _yeoja_ berambut paling pendek.

"Aku Luna," kata _yeoja_ yang paling pendek.

"Aku Sulli," kata _yeoja_ yang paling manis dan tinggi.

"Dan aku Krystal," kata _yeoja_ terakhir. F(x) memakai baju di _Mv_nya _Danger_ yang nari di tempat awal yang terlihat saat memulai melihat _Mv_nya.

"_Sunbae_, kalian pergilah. Sekarang, ini tugas kami," kata Kris. Onew mengangguk.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kemampuan mereka," kata Onew. SHINee pun pergi dari sana untuk minggir bersama para murid lainnya.

"Kekuatan kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Iblis Jahat dari negara Api Merah," kata Victoria.

"_Ya_! Bukankah dulu kalian sekolah disini ? Kenapa sekarang kalian jadi jahat ?" tanya Kris.

"Tenanglah, Ketua kelas. Kami muak denganmu yang selalu mengatur kami dulu, bersama teman-temanmu itu, sampai kami diculik beberapa yeoja yang mengajarkan kami banyak kekuatan di masa lalu. Kekuatan kami sekarang adalah _Danger_. _You Are In Danger_!" jawab Sulli.

"Jadi, dulu mereka di kelasmu ?" tanya Xiumin pada Kris dan Kris mengangguk.

"_DANGER_!" f(x) terbang dan melemparkan kekuatan mereka semua masing-masing. Kekuatan Victoria adalah laser, Amber melempar Kunai, Luna jarum, Sulli gelembung ledakan, Krystal bom kecil. EXO segera menghindar. Tetapi, kekuatan itu mengejar mereka. Mereka semua pun menyatukan kekuatan mereka dan melenyapkan kekuatan itu bersama. Setelah lenyap, Luna terus melemparkan jarum itu kearah Tao dan Tao menghindar dengan saltonya. Jarum yang dilempar Luna pun berhenti dan tak terlempar. Luna bingung. Bagaimana caranya jarumnya itu terbang ? Ternyata, Luhan mengendalikannya. Semua jarum yang terlempar tadi pun terlempar balik ke arah Luna. Gelembung-gelembung pun menghentikan jarum itu hingga jarum itu masuk ke dalam gelembung itu. Sulli yang melakukannya. Krystal melemparkan bom kecilnya kearah Suho. Sebuah angin besar membuat bom itu berbalik arah dan meledak di sekitar f(x).

"Kita tak boleh kalah. Tetaplah konsentrasi," kata Kris. Tanpa Kris ketahui, sebuah kunai mengarah kearahnya.

"Awas, _hyung_!" kata Chen dan listrik Chen membuat kunai itu meleleh. Laser Victoria juga mengarah ke arah Chen, tetapi Suho menyiramya dengan air dan laser itu hilang. Semuanya pun bertarung. Para murid di sana bergumam kagum. SHINee juga tersenyum karena kekuatan EXO sangat hebat, seperti mereka. Kekuata terakhir SHINee adalah _Why So Serious?_. F(x) menggabungkan kekuatan mereka menjadi satu.

"Kita juga," kata Kris. EXO pun menggabungkan kekuatan mereka hingga terlihat tulisan EXO dengan Font EXO di dalam kekuatan mereka dan berbentuk segi enam berwarna hitam.

"_DANGER_!" f(x) melemparkan kekuatan mereka kearah EXO.

"_HISTORY_!" EXO juga melemparkannya. Kekuatan mereka bertemu dan saling mendorong. Awalnya, kekuatan EXO mulai memendek, tetapi EXO mendorong tangan mereka bersama hingga f(x) kalah. F(x) terlempar jauh.

"KAMI AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN!" teriak mereka. EXO pun bersorak senang karena telah berhasil untuk kedua kalinya mengalahkan para penjahat. Mereka juga mendapat sorakan dari para murid dan SHINee.

"Kalian hebat sekali. Kekuatan '_History_' kalian sama hebatnya dengan kekuatan '_Why So Serious?_' milik kami. Kalau begini terus, kalian bisa lebih hebat dari SHINee maupun Super Junior," kata Jonghyun.

"_Chukkhaeyo_!" kata Key dan Taemin.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," kata Baekhyun. EXO pun pergi dari sana dengan cepat. Tanpa mereka semua tau, Sooman mengawasi mereka dari jendela kantor. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kelak, kalian akan punya kekuatan baru yang sangat hebat dan menjadi pahlawan penerus Super Junior dan SHINee," kata Sooman. EXO pun pergi ke lantai tujuh dan duduk disana bersamaan.

"Yang ini lebih susah dari pada Boyfriend, tetapi kita punya waktu singkat mengalahkan mereka. Aku juga tak sadar berkata '_History_' tadi," kata Lay.

"_Ne_, aku juga. Kurasa, semuanya juga tak sadar," kata Sehun.

"Aku rasa, aku dapat sesuatu di perkataan f(x) tadi," kata Tao.

"Apa itu ?" tanya yang lainnya penasaran.

"Mereka bilang kalau kita tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Iblis Jahat dari negara Api Merah itu. Berati, kekuatan mereka itu berasal dari sana. Intinya, pemimpin merekalah sang Iblis Jahat dari negara Api Merah," jelas Tao.

"Iya juga. Satu fakta sudah di pecahkan lagi. Tinggal 10," kata Kai.

"Huwaaah~ Masih banyak. Kita ngapain sekarang ?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai bosan.

"Kita cerita-cerita saja tentang pengalaman kita. Eh, tadi wajahnya Luna lucu," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Apalagi saat tau jarumnya menyerangnya balik," kata Suho. Mereka semua pun bercerita banyak hal tentang kejadian yang menurut mereka lucu.

Di markas para penjahat di Tokyo, f(x) menghampiri pemimpin mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?" tanya leader kelompok itu.

"Kami dikalahkan. Mereka lebih kuat dari yang kami perkirakan. Benar merekalah para penjaga Pohon Kehidupan itu," jawab Krystal.

"_Mwo_ ? Apakah mereka segitu kuatnya hingga mengalahkan kekuatan _Danger_ ? Hmm... Sepertinya mereka tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan_ Keep Your Head Down_," kata _yeoja_ yang paling pendek.

"Itu benar. Segeralah kalian mengobati diri kalian dan panggil TVXQ kesini," suruh leader.

"_A-Arraseo_!" kata Victoria. F(x) pun pergi dan dua orang _namja_ datang.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia ?" tanya _namja_ yang tampan itu.

"Aku ingin kalian mencoba mengalahkan EXO. Mereka adalah Para _Legends_ itu. Aku yakin, kekuatan mereka belum sempurna. Kulihat, kekuatan kalian lebih hebat dari f(x) dan aku yakin kalian menang melawan EXO. Segera kerjakan kapanpun kalian siap," kata_ leader_.

"_Arraseo. You can trust us_," kata _namja_ yang paling tinggi. TVXQ pun pergi dari sana.

Di Seoul, EXO sedang bersantai bersama di halaman belakang. Mereka baru selesai berlatih. Ada yang sedang membenarkan tanaman disana, ada yang tiduran di atas rumputnya, ada yang bermain air dan ada juga yang sedang mencoba mengambil buah yang ada di pohon.

"Apakah kira-kira pemimpin mereka akan melawan kita ?" tanya Kris yang sedang tiduran di atas rumput bersama Xiumin dan Suho. Semuanya pun menoleh.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang kita karena tak mungkin mereka tak melawan kita, sedangkan anak buahnya menyerang kita. Kita harus waspada karena bisa-bisa saja mereka memata-matai kita," jawab Suho.

"Wah~ Kita harus ekstra hati-hati," kata Baekhyun yang bajunya sedikt basah karena disiram Chanyeol.

Syu~

Creb

Sebuah anak panah menancap di samping wajah Xiumin dan itu membuat semuanya yang ada disana kaget. Xiumin juga sangaaat kaget. Ia pun duduk dan mengambil panah itu.

"_Gwaechanayo, hyung_ ?" tanya Lay.

"_Gwaechana_. Ah, ada surat," kata Xiumin seraya mengambil surat yang ada di panah itu. Xiumin membacanya keras-keras agar member lain mendengarnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima kekuatan yang sangat kuat dari kami.  
TVXQ," kata Xiumin.

"TVXQ ? Siapa mereka ? Jangan-jangan, mereka adalah penjahat seperti Boyfriend dan f(x) ?" tanya D.O.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Kuharap kita bisa mengalahkan mereka. Sebaiknya kita berlatih lagi," kata Kris seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan yang lainnya juga. Mereka pun berlatih lagi. Kekuatan yang mereka sebut '_History_' pun menjadi lebih kuat dengan gerakan baru. Mereka semua menyebutnya dengan gerakan '_Pocket Shacke_'. Sangat unik dan lucu. Mereka semua pun istirahat lagi di taman indah dan luas itu. Sekarang, Sehun sedang tiduran di atas rumput bersama Chen dan Baekhyun. Sehun melihat matahari. Ia pun menaruh tangannya di atas mata agar matahari tak mengenai matanya. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun segera berdiri dan membuat semuanya kaget.

"Ada apa, Sehun ?" tanya Chen. Sehun tak menjawabnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan matahari itu. Ia juga berfikir keras di otaknya.

"Sesuatu, matahari, gelap, dunia, langit...," Sehun bergumam beberapa hal.

"Sehun ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku rasa... Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukannya, _hyungdeul_!" kata Sehun senang. Semuanya pun menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa yang kau temukan ?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Ingat yang dibilang Sooman ? Ke-12 kekuatan itu terbagi dua dan menjadi matahari yang sejenis. Suatu hari, dunia melahirkan 'sesuatu' di bawah langit dua dunia yang terlihat sama itu. Yang dimaksud sesuatu itu adalah Gerhana Matahari. Coba pikir hubungannya matahari, sesuatu, langit dan dunia. Aku pernah membaca tentang para _Legends _itu. Matahari dan bulan adalah lambang kedua bagian itu. Apa coba yang terjadi selain Gerhana Matahari yang terjadi di langit yang berhubungan dengan matahari dan bulan ? Benar, kan ?" jelas Sehun.

"_Ne_, benar. Selain gerhana matahari, apa lagi yang berhubungan dengan matahari dan bulan ? Gerhana Matahari kan terjadi karena bulan yang menghalangi cahaya mahatari untuk pergi ke bumi," kata Kris.

"Satu lagi fakta terpecahkan. Tinggal sembilan lagi fakta yang belum dipecahkan," kata D.O.

"Kau pintar," puji Luhan.

"Aku masih penasaran 'Berdiri di tanah yang sama, tetapi berbeda langit'. Ada yang menemukannya ?" tanya Chen.

"Aku masih memikirkannya," kata Suho.

"Eum... Kita masuk yuk. Sudah mulai panas nih," ajak Lay. Semuanya pun mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam markas bersama.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akhirnya dipublish juga. Maaf, ya. Ini sangaaaaaat telat. Nadya gak punya waktu. Besok akan Nadya kasih Chapter kelima kalau Nadya bisa. Maaf kalau jelek, tapi Sequel Fic ini akan lebih bagus. Nadya janji.

Review please~


	5. Our First Robot and Our Future

**Tittle** : EXO

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Cast** : EXO And The Others

**Genre** : Fantasy, Friendship, Humor

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read

**Summary** : EXO membuat EXO Robot yang akan membawa mereka ke masa lalu. Tapi, kenapa mereka bertemu orang yang tak terduga. Kenapa mereka tau segalanya ? Apakah mereka benar ke masa lalu ? Atau mungkin mereka salah tujuan ? Apa yang terjadi setelah EXO memakai kekuatan '_Pocket Shake_' itu ? It's Chapter 5. EXO members + The Others. It's not Yaoi or Yuri Fic.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_Eum... Kita masuk yuk. Sudah mulai panas nih," ajak Lay. Semuanya pun mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam markas bersama._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

EXO pergi ke lantai tujuh. Mereka akan tanding game. Walau mereka pahlawan, mereka juga butuh istirahat dan bermain.

"Kita bagi dua kelompok. Nanti gantian yang main," kata Kris dan mereka semua dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Tim Kris terdiri dari Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, dan Tao. Sedangkan Tim Suho terdiri dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, dan Sehun. Yang tanding game sekarang adalah Kai melawan Luhan. Semuanya menyemangati tim mereka. Terkadang, mereka saling ejek.

"Kai yang menang~."

"Belum tentu~ Ayo, Luhan/_hyung_!"

"_Ige mwoya_? Kau curang, TAO!"

"_Aniya_! Bukan aku yang menyenggolmu. Baekhyun!"

"TERUS, LUHAN!"

"KAI! KAU KETINGGALAN!"

Lama setelah itu, semua orang sudah bermain. Hasilnya sama seri semua. Mereka pun sepakat kalau mereka selalu kompak. Malamnya, mereka duduk di kursi itu sambil menonton di layar itu.

"_H_-_hyung_~ Apa kau yakin mau menontonnya ? Aku takut," kata Tao.

"Aku yakin. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu," kata Suho.

"Huwa~ Tao tidak mau sendirian di kamar. Apalagi kalian semua- maksudku kita semua selalu memasang suara keras. Walaupun aku ada dikamar, aku pasti mendengar suaranya," kata Tao.

"Cepat buat keputusan. Sebentar lagi filmnya mulai," kata Luhan.

"Kira-kira siapa yang bisa mengendalikan agar gelombang suaranya tidak masuk ke telingaku ?" tanya Tao.

"Bukankah getaran dari suara itu tak bisa merambat jika tak ada mediannya ?" tanya Lay.

"Kau benar," jawab BaekYeol.

"Tapi, siapa yang bisa mengendalikan mediannya ?" tanya Chen.

"_Mollayo_," jawab BaekYeol bersamaan.

"Sehun!" kata Luhan.

"_Mwo_ ? Maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun.

"Median itu kan berupa benda padat, cair ataupun gas. Nah~ Disini ada udara. Kenapa tak kau hilangkan udara di suatu tempat agar suaranya tak bisa menuju Tao ?" jawab Luhan.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Suho.

"_Chakkam_! Getarannya bisa merambat dari benda yang ada disini," kata D.O.

"Kau benar juga. Ah~ _Eotteokhaji_ (Apa yang harus kulakukan) ?" tanya Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke taman belakang markas ini ?" saran Chen.

"Ide yang bagus, _hyung_. _Pai_~," kata Tao seraya pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku menemaninya. Kau tau kan kalau dia ketakutan pasti akan menyusahkanku," kata Kris seraya pergi.

"KAU MAU MENEMANI TAO APA TAKUT ?" goda Kai.

"Wah~ Filmnya mulai," kata D.O. Semanya pun kembali menontonnya. Hantunya seram dan selalu mengagetkan. Yang selalu berteriak saat hantunya mendadak muncul adalah Chen, Kai, dan Suho. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chen harus menutup telinga mereka karena suara Chen sangatlah keras. Sedaritadi, Suho memeluk lengan Xiumin.

"Suho, kau kenapa ? Kau takut, ya ?" tanya Xiumin saat filmnya berhenti sebentar untuk iklan.

"Ehh~ Sebenarnya iya," jawab Suho.

"Dari pada kau tak bisa tidur, sebaiknya kau pergi bersama Kris dan Tao," saran Lay.

"_Hajima_! Dari pada kalian semua takut, sebaiknya kita tonton _Doraemon And The Robot Amry_. Sekarang masih ada, lho," kata Kai yang mengganti Channelnya. D.O langsung semangat. Ia sangat suka Doraemon.

"Panggil Kris dan Tao," kata D.O.

"Akan kupanggilkan," kata Chen seraya pergi. Tak lama kemudian, Chen datang dnegan Kris dan Tao. Mereka pun menonton film Doraemon itu. Terkadang, mereka tertawa karena tingkah lucu tokoh film itu. Sekarang mereka sampai di bagian akhir. Bagian perang. Mereka semua bersorak bersama. Di bagian akhir, mereka melihat bagian sedih itu. Lama setelah itu, film selesai. Semuanya pun menghapus air mata mereka, kecuali Xiumin. Sedari tadi air matanya ia tahan untuk keluar. Begitu juga dengan Suho.

"Wah~ Film yang bagus. Aku suka bagian perangnya. Seru sekali!" kata Kai.

"Persahabatan mereka juga tak terpisahkan. Aku kasihan dengan si Robot _yeoja_ itu. Dia rela lenyap demi bumi," kata Tao yang menangis.

"_Chakkam_! Ini pertama kalinya aku lihat Kris menangis. Uwah~ Si _namja_ dingin pun akhirnya menangis~," kata Kai.

"_Ya, ya, ya_! Kau juga menangis," kata Kris.

"_Dwaesseo _(Sudahlah)!" kata D.O.

"Yang lucu itu pas masukin bagian robot ke lantai yang seperti air itu dan masuk ke dunia kebalikannya. Mukanya Doraemon lucu," kata Lay.

"Dan- _Ya_~ Aku dapat sesuatu dari film ini," kata D.O.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kalian lihat lantai seperti air itu ? Kan itu menghubungkan mereka ke dunia lain yang sama seperti bumi, tetapi bukan bumi. Jika Nobita ada di dunia lain itu dan Doraemon berada di bumi, mereka berdiri di tanah yang sama dan berbeda langit. Anggap saja dua matahari di dua dunia itu adalah ciptaan para _Legends_ dan mereka ada disana. Berati, yang dimaksud itu sama seperti di Doraemon tadi. Berdiri di tanah sama tetapi berbeda langit karena benda itu di tempel di tanah. Kalau benda itu di langit, berati berada di langit yang sama dan beda tanah. Benar, kan ?" jelas D.O.

"Itu benar. Ternyata film juga bisa memecahkan fakta yang belum kita pecahkan. Kebetulan sekali!" kata Luhan.

"Berati, delapan fakta yang belum kita pecahkan," kata Chanyeol.

"Kurasa tujuh fakta yang belum kita pecahkan. Aku mendapatkan satu fakta yang sudah dipecahkan," kata Kris.

"Apa yang kau temukan ? _Malhae_," kata Suho.

"Saat aku melihat Robot besar yang ditemukan Nobita dan Doraemon itu, aku jadi ingat sebuah film yang menceritakan petualangan para pahlawan. Di episode terakhir, mereka berkelana di waktu dengan robot mereka. Kalau tidak salah, butuh kekuatan Cahaya agar bisa mengaruni waktu. Aku pernah membuat sebuah robot mainan kecil dan bisa berubah bentuk. Jadi, kunci pergi mengaruni waktu, kita perlu kecepatan Cahaya yang dimiliki benda apapun seperti Mesin Waktu Doraemon. Jadi, ayo kita buat robot besar bersama-sama dan kita pasang kecepatan cahaya. Tiap robot punya kekuatan kita. Jadi, yang punya kekuatan kecepatan Cahaya itu harus Robotku. Seperti di anime Jepang yang aku lupa namanya. Di anime itu, ada sebuah robot yang bisa berubah menjadi robot lain. Apa ada yang mau ikut ?" jelas Kris.

"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Sangat yakin. Jadi, siapa yang ingin ikut aku, berati ia ingin menyelamatkan dunia," kata Kris seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tak ada sahabat yang tak mau membantu sahabatnya. Aku ikut," kata Xiumin seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya juga.

"Aku mau bantu," kata Luhan seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan disusul yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita rencanakan sekarang seperti apa desain Robot kita. _Kajja_," kata Kris. Mereka pun memaikan layar itu dan mereka semua pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka semua baru tau kalau di lantai tiga ada ruangan yang bisa dipakai untuk membuat sesuatu yang bermesin. Semuanya tak tau kecuali Kris. Pertama masuk ke sana, ia langsung berkeliling. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kita desain Robot kita persis seperti kita. Nanti aku akan mencoba membuatnya," kata Kris.

"Kau jenius," puji Suho. Mereka semua pun bekerja keras untuk mendesain dan membuat mesinnya. Mereka juga pergi ke ruang bawah tanah melewati lift. Disana ada tombol tersembunyi untuk pergi ke lantai bawah tanah. Di lantai Bawah tanah sangatlah luas dan sangaaaaat besar. Dari lantai ke atap lantai itu tingginya itu kira-kira dari lantai satu sampai lantai tujuh. Sama besar dengan besarnya markas mereka atau mungkin lebih besar sekdikit. Mereka pun mulai membuat Robot besar mereka. Mereka akan membuatnya sama besar seperti Markas mereka. Mereka semua juga dapat bagian kerja agar cepat selesai. Semuanya berusaha keras. Mereka mendapatkan bahan-bahannya dari ruangan itu yang terdapat segunung peralatan mesin dan banyak lagi. Terkadang, mereka juga saling bercanda dengan apa yang ada disana. Sekarang, mereka masih membuat mesinnya bersama Kris yang menunjukkan carannya. Mereka membuat mesin yang sangat besar dan banyak. Mereka juga akan membuat beberapa ruangan di dalam Robot mereka. Yang paling penting adalah ruangan kendali di kepala masing-masing robot. Tugas mereka masing-masing berbeda. Xiumin mendinginkan besi atau apapun yang panas, Luhan memindahkan benda yang dibutuhkan dan berat menjadi sebuah bentuk yang ditunjukkan Kris, Kris bertugas menyusun mesin dan tata Robotnya, Suho membersihkan benda yang dibutuhkan dan bertugas sebagai pengecat Robot yang paling banyak, Lay membantu yang lainnya menyembuhkan luka akibat goresan yang mereka alami dan membantu member lainnya, Baekhyun bertugas sebagai penerangan didalam robot agar Kris dapat mengatur mesinnya, Chen mengeratkan bagian robot untuk sementara dengan magnetnya, Chanyeol mencairkan besi yang akan ditempel *Ini akan di dinginkan oleh Xiumin*, D.O membantu melekatkan robot sementara untuk membantu Chen dengan tanahnya, Tao membantu memotong besi yang dibutuhkan dengan pedangnya yang sangat kuat dan tak bisa di patahkan, Kai membantu membawa benda dengan cepat *Membawa benda berteleportasi sendiri menuju suatu tempat*, sedangkan Sehun membantu memindahkan benda dengan anginnya dan juga membantu mendinginkan lelehan besi yang dibuat Chanyeol.

Sudah dua minggu mereka membuat Robot itu. Mereka semua kadang berhenti membuatnya karena melawan TVXQ, f(x), Boyfriend, SISTAR ataupun beberapa penjahat lainnya. Pernah saat mereka sedang mengecat Xiumin Robot mereka dapat alarm tanda kota dalam bahaya. Mau tidak mau mereka pun pergi dengan baju yang banyak terdapat cat dann wajah mereka yang juga ada catnya akibat kejahilan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Akhirnya mereka mendapat tawa dari TVXQ yang menjadi lawan mereka saat itu. Karena tak terima di tertawakan oleh TVXQ, EXO pun memberi TVXQ pelajaran dengan satu kali pukulan. Hh~ Itu pengalaman terburuk menurut mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang mengecat Robot terakhir. Tiga jam kemudian, merkea semua selesai. Mereka pun segera tiduran diatas lantai ruangan Bawah tanah itu bersama. Baju mereka sedikit kotor karena oli ataupun cat. Wajah mereka juga ada goresan warna-warni. Mereka semua sangat capek dan lelah. Mereka semua berkeringat hingga membuat rambut mereka basah juga bersama baju mereka.

"Akhirnya... hhh.. Kita selesai~," kata Kai.

"Membuatnya ternyata sangaaaat... Susah," kata Sehun.

"Kita harus istirahat. Untung saja hari ini tak ada penjahat. Huwaaah~ Aku capek!" kata Tao.

"Sekarang... Kita istirahat saja dulu. Nanti, kalau sudah siap semua, kita coba EXO Robot ini. Untuk awal, biar pakai Kris Robot dulu untuk pergi menjelajah waktu karena hanya Robotku yang punya kekuatan kecepatan Cahaya," kata Kris seraya duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya. EXO pun pergi ke markas mereka untuk istirahat dan membersihkan dirinya. Terkadang ada kekacauan di markas karena catnya susah hilang.

"CHANYEOL! Ini gara-gara kau!" –Baekhyun.

"_MWO_ ? Bukan aku saja! Kai dan Sehun juga!" –Chanyeol.

"_DWAESSEO_! Aku bisa menghilangkannya!" –Suho.

"Hukum mereka bertiga atau kubur mereka!" –D.O.

"_ANDWAEEE_!" –Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun.

"_YA_! Jangan mengambil sikatku, TAO!" –Lay.

"Pinjam sebentar!" –Tao.

"Huwaaa~~!" –Luhan.

Bruk

"Jangan mejatuhkanku, _Hyung_!" –Luhan.

"_Mianhae_, Luhan! Aku terburu-buru!" –Xiumin.

"Aku dulu! Aku lebih dulu meminta bantuan pada Suho _hyung_!" –D.O.

"Ngalah dong!" –Kai dan Chanyeol.

"HAH! D.O dulu yang minta bantuan. Ini juga hukuman untukmu dan Chanyeol juga Sehun!" –Suho.

"_Mworae_ ?" –Kai dan Chanyeol.

Syu~

"Hati-hati, Sehun! Kau bisa jatuh!" –Luhan.

"TAO! Dimana sikatku ?" –Lay.

"Eh ? Ada di kamar mandi. Sebentar!" –Tao.

BRUK

"Hati-hati dong, Tao!" –Xiumin.

"_YA_! JANGAN RAMAI!" –Kris.

Shiiing

Ajaib. Markas langsung hening saat Kris marah. Mereka semua pun segera membersihkan diri mereka di kamar mandi dengan tenang. Mereka takut terkena api dari Sang Raja Naga Api Raksasa. Seharian ini, tak ada musuh. Jadi, mereka bisa istirahat seharian. Mereka sepakat kalau akan pergi menjelajahi waktu besok. Mereka sepakat juga kalau tak akan membawa apapun. Sekarang, kita biarkan para pahlawan kita istirahat.

Esok harinya, mereka pergi menemui SHINee di sekolah mereka.

"_Sunbae_-"

"Panggil _hyung_ saja," potong Onew.

"Arraseo, hyung. Kami ingin menjelajahi waktu seharian ini, jadi kami ingin menitip kota kepada kalian. Kami ingin mencoba robot terbaru kami yang kami buat sendiri. Apakah kalian mau ?" tanya Kris selaku _leader_.

"Kami merasa terhormat untuk menjalankan kewajiban menjaga kota. Kami akan menjaga kota selagi kalian pergi," jawab Onew selaku _leader_ SHINee.

"Kalau begitu, doakan kami," kata Suho.

"Pastinya," kata Key sambil tersenyum.

"_Annyeong_~," EXO pun pergi dari sana. Mereka segera pergi ke Ruang Bawah Tanah. Mereka segera menempati tempat duduk mereka sendiri. Di paling depan adalah Kris. Semuanya dapat tempat khusus untuk mereka. Di kursi mereka masing-masing, ada pengendali gerakan Robot mereka sendiri. Yang berfungsi menggerakkan Kris Robot adalah Kris sendiri. Kendali lainnya untuk melajukan jalan atau terbang dan menghentikannya. Di depan Kris ada deretan meja tombol yang banyak. Kris segera menekan beberapa tombol penghidup Robot dan tombol agar atap terbuka. Atap halaman belakang pun terbuka untuk jalannya EXO Robot.

"Semuanya bersiap!" kata Kris dan semuanya memasang sabuk mereka. Oh ya, di samping masing-masing kursi, tepatnya di samping pendali, ada tombol yang berfungsi mengubah Robot mereka masing-masing. Misalnya Kris Robot menjadi Xiumin Robot. Mesin pun menyala. Kris Robot pun mulai terbang ke langit dan berhenti di langit.

"Semuanya berpegangan. Aku akan memasang kecepatan Cahaya dan kalian pasti tau seperti apa. Kita akan memutari bumi tiga kali. Tiap satu kali putaran, teriakkan kekuatan empat orang. Dari yang tertua," kata Kris. Semuanya pun bersiap dan Kris menekan dua buah tombol.

"Satu tahun lalu," kata Kris dan Kris robot mulai terbang dengan kecepatan Cahaya.

Putaran pertama.

"_CRYOKINESIS_!" –Xiumin.

"_TELEKINESIS_!" –Luhan.

"_LEVITATION_!" –Kris.

"_HYDROKINESIS_!" –Suho.

Putaran Kedua.

"_YITAKINESIS_!" –Lay.

"_LUNARKINESIS_!" –Baekhyun.

"_ELECTROKINESIS_!" –Chen.

"_PYROKINESTIS_!" –Chanyeol.

Putaran ketiga.

"_TERRAKINESIS_!" –D.O.

"_CHRONOKINESIS_!" –Tao.

"_TELEPORTATION_!" –Kai.

"_AEROKINESIS_!" –Sehun.

Kris Robot pun memasuki ruang waktu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka keluar rang waktu dan kaget karena mereka jatuh di tana di pantai.

"HUWAAAAA~~!" teriak mereka kaget.

BRAK

Kris Robot jatuh. Mereka semua pun tak ada yang terluka.

"Baru saja dibuat, sudah seperti ini. Ada bagian yang rusak," kata Kris.

"Yah~~~," keluh yang lainnya.

"Tapi, tak apa. Yang penting semuanya selamat," kata Xiumin.

"Oh ya, ini dimana ?" tanya Luhan.

"Awuuuu~," terdengar suara seperti suara serigala melolong.

"Huwa!" semuanya pun membuka sabuk mereka dan segera berkumpul.

"Siang-siang ada serigala. Yang benar saja. Coba kita keluar," kata Kris. Mereka semua pun keluar dan tak jauh dari sana, mereka melihat sekumpulan _namja_ yang sedang bertarung. Beberapa _namja_ bertingkah seperti serigala juga melolong layaknya serigala dengan baju serba hitam dan ada yang putih. Hanya satu dari mereka yang terbang.

"Apa-apaan mereka dan siapa mereka ?" tanya Suho.

"Sembunyi!" kata Luhan. Mereka semua pun sembunyi. Untung saja Kris Robot jatuh di tempat yang banyak pohonnya. Jadi, tak ketahuan.

"Grrr..."

"Awuu~,"

"Hi~ Seram banget. Siapa mereka ? Aku tak bisa melihat mereka," kata Kris.

"Apakah mereka Manusia Serigala ?" tanya D.O.

"Aku tak tau. Mungkin iya," jawab Chen.

"Pergilah. Grr~," kata _namja_ yang terbang.

"Kenapa kalian jahat lagi ? Padahal kalian sudah kembali baik karena kejadian itu. Grr...," tanya _namja_ lain yang berpipi Chubby.

"Kami tak mengerti dan kami memang seperti ini dari awal. Kami juga tak tau siapa kalian," kata _Leader_ namja-namja yang tak bertingkah seperti serigala.

"_Duizhang_, sepertinya ingatan mereka dihilangkan lagi. Grr...," kata _namja_ yang didekatnya namja Chubby tadi.

"_I YAH_!" _namja_ lainnya yang tak bertingkah layaknya Serigala pun menyerang sekumulan _namja_ bertingkah Serigala itu dengan kekuatan mereka.

"_WOLF_!" para _namja_ lainnya juga melemparkan kekuatan mereka dan melemparkannya ke _namja _yang lain. _Namja_ yang tak bertingkah seperti serigala itu terlempar jauh.

"Woah~ Kekuatan Serigala ?" tanya Kris. Kemudian, para _namja_ sisa tadi pun segera berkumpul dan berhenti.

"Akting yang bagus, teman-teman! Hahaha...," kata _namja_ yang terbang seraya turun. Saat turun, ia merangkul namja disampingnya.

"Mungkin juga bukan," kata Chen.

"Padahal kita baru latihan dua hari, kita sudah sama bisa melakukannya layaknya serigala asli. Ini hebat!" kata namja yang pipinya Chubby.

"_Duizhang_, aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita," kata _namja_ yang dirangkul namja tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kita selesaikan," kata _namja_ terbang tadi. Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah tidak ada.

"_Mwoya_ ? Mereka kemana ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku merasa ada yang menghentikan waktu tadi," kata Tao.

"_YA_! _Nuguya_?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. EXO kaget dan menoleh. Saat menoleh, mereka semua langsung kaget.

"M-mereka m-mirip kita ?" tanya Kai.

"Tapi, satu tahun sebelum hari itu kan kita belum jadi pahlawan ?" kata D.O.

"_YA_, mereka adalah kita. Kita yang menjelajah waktu dan nyasar ke masa depan!" kata namja yang terbang tadi.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat saat-saat itu," kata yang lainnya.

"Ahahaha.. Saat Kris _hyung_ salah tekan tombol. Dalam hati, aku tertawa keras," kata _namja_ yang di samping _namja_ yang tadi dirangkul.

"_Dwaesseo(Sudahlah)_. Aku kan tidak tau kalau aku salah menempatkan tombol," kesal _namja_ yang terbang tadi.

"Kris ?" tanya Kris sendiri. Ia merasa bingung.

"Jangan takut. Kami adalah kalian dan kalian adalah kami," kata _namja_ yang yang bajunya putih.

"_Mworae _(Apa atamu) ? Kan satu tahun sebelum hari itu, EXO belum terbentuk," kata Kris, "Dan darimana dia tau namaku ?"

"Memang, tapi kalian bukan kemasa lalu. Melainkan, kalian ke masa depan," kata _namja_ yang terbang tadi, Kris _Wolf_. Kita kasih nama EXO _Wolf_ dengan tambahan _Wolf _dibelakangnya agar bisa dibedakan.

"Kalian pasti bingung. Kami juga sama. Akan kami jelaskan, tapi sebelum itu, perbaiki dulu Robot kalian dan bawa ke Markas," kata Xiumin _Wolf_. EXO pun mengangguk. Mereka semua pun membiarkan EXO _Wolf_ memperbaiki Kris Robot. Setelah selesai, EXO Robot ditaruh di samping Markas EXO _Wolf_, tepatnya di belakangnya, halaman sekolah..

"Kenapa markasnya sedikit berbeda ?" tanya Kris saat memasukinya.

"Yah~ Karena tema kekuatan kami ganti, desain markas dan Robot kami ganti," jelas Kris _Wolf_.

"Suasananya terasa sedikit... suram dan menakutkan," kata Suho.

"_Waeyo_ ? Kau takut, kan ? Tenang saja. Nanti kau akan terbiasa," kata Suho _Wolf_.

"Eum... Kenapa rambutmu berwarna seperti itu ?" tanya Sehun pada Sehun _Wolf_.

"Eh ? _Waeyo_ ? Nanti juga kau seperti ini," kata Sehun _Wolf_, "Awalnya memang aku tidak suka, tapi mau apa lagi ?"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Mereka pun sampai di halaman belakang.

"Tamannya disini lebih indah daripada di kita," kata Lay.

"Itu karena kami memperbanyak tumbuhan agar tak ada yang tau Ruang bawah tanah. Di tahun _MAMA_, kami telah memperbanyaknya, tetapi hangus karena serangan sang pemilik kekuatan Iblis Jahat dari Negara Api Merah," jelas Lay _Wolf_.

"Hangus ?" tanya Lay dan Lay _Wolf_ mengangguk.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ada kesalahan yang kalian lakukan sampai nyasar ke masa depan. Seharusnya, tombol ke masa lalu adalah tombol ke masa depan. Kau ngerti ?" jelas Kris _Wolf_ pada Kris.

"Ah~ Pantas saja. Aku harus memperbaikinya," kata Kris.

"Tak perlu. Sudah kuganti tadi," kata Kris _Wolf_.

"_Kamsha hamnida_," kata Kris.

"Oh ya, dimana tempatnya Pohon Kehidupan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Nanti juga tau kok," jawab Luhan _Wolf_.

"Pohon Kehidupan itu seperti apa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum... Kami tak bisa memberitaukannya pada kalian. Ini sangat rahasia. Hanya kekuatan Sang _Legends_ yang bisa menemukannya. Dulu, kami menemukannya tanpa sengaja dan kaki kami yang menuntun kami. Jadi, nanti kaki kalian yang akan menuntun kalian," jawab Baekhyun _Wolf_.

"Bukan kaki, tapi pikiran mereka- _ani_! Pikiran salah satu dari mereka," kata Luhan _Wolf_.

"Apakah kalian tak bisa memberitaukan semua jawaban dari fakta-fakta itu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_ ? _Andwae_. Tidak bisa. Jika kami memberitaukan kalian, masa depan ini tak akan ada dan Dunia hancur," jawab Chanyeol _Wolf_.

"_Mwoya_ ? Kenapa bisa ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kami juga tak tau. Kami tau dari Sooman _hyung_," jawab Xiumin_ Wolf_.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada hal yang bisa kalian beritaukan kepada kami ?" tanya Tao.

"Eum... Ada satu hal yang bisa kami beritau," jawab Tao _Wolf_.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Chen.

"Kalian akan hampir mati saat melawan musuh terbesar kalian di tahun _MAMA_," jawab Chen _Wolf_.

"_Mwo_ ? Kalau itu, jangan diberitau," omel D.O.

"Kan kalian sendiri yang minta," kata D.O _Wolf_.

"_Dwaesseo_!" kata Suho dan Suho _Wolf_ bersamaan.

"Sekarang, kami ingin pulang," kata Suho.

"_Arraseo_. Cepatlah pulang. Aku yakin, SHINee sedang kesusahan," kata Suho _Wolf_. EXO segera masuk ke dalam EXO Robot dan EXO _Wolf_ ke atap markas.

"Ingatlah! Jika kalian terus berjuang, masa depan ini akan menjadi masa depan kalian, tapi jika kalian putus asa, tak akan ada masa depan ini," kata Kris _Wolf_ dengan suara keras.

"_Ne, kamsha hamnida_!" kata EXO bersamaan. Kris Robot pun siap terbang dan EXO _Wolf_ melambaikan tangan mereka. Kris Robot pun menghilang karena masuk ke ruang waktu. Mereka pun kembali ke masa mereka.

"Berati, satu tahun lagi aku akan imut seperti yang tadi," kata Xiumin.

"Kau terlihat seperti hamster. Sejak kapan_ baozi_ menjadi hamster~?" tanya Luhan, "Oh ya, rambut pinkmu terlihat bagus. Kenapa ya tak sekalian bajunya pink ? Hihihi~."

"_Ya_! Jangan gitu. Aigo~ Kenapa harus pink ?" tanya Sehun.

"Lay, wajahmu tetap saja polos," kata Kris pada Lay.

"Disana kau tambah keren, Chen," kata Lay pada Chen tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang sebenarnya Lay tak tau Kris bicara padanya. Kris pun berpaling ke yang lainnya. Mereka semua pun baru ingat kata EXO _Wolf_ kalau SHINee membutuhkan mereka. Mereka pun segera pergi keluar, membantu SHINee karena lawannya sangat kuat. Mereka semua melawan TVXQ. SHINee pun segera menghindar.

"Lawanmu adalah kami, EXO!" kata EXO.

"Kalian datang lagi ? Kemana kalian ? Menghilang begitu saja. Urusan kita belum selesai waktu itu!" kata Yunho.

"Kita lanjutkan sekarang jika kau mau," kata Kris. EXO pun bersiap.

"Kalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan bergabung kalian. Tenaga mereka berkurang karena kami lawan!" kata Taemin dan EXO mengangguk.

"Sialan itu memberitaunya! Kita pakai saja kekuatan _Keep Your Head Down_!" kata Changmin. EXO pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan pergi ke posisi mereka.

"H," kata EXO. Mereka melakukan '_Pocket Shake_' mereka dan sedikit berjalan seperti di Mvnya EXO M _History_ menit ke 01:56 sampai 01:58.

"I," kata EXO bersama. Setelah itu, mereka berhenti dan mengeluarkan tangan kanan mereka bersamaan dan meninggalkan tangan kiri. Di tangan mereka sudah terkumpul kekuatan mereka berbentuk cahaya. TVXQ kaget. Mereka tau kekuatan itu. Itu kekuatan yang sangatlah kuat. Mereka segera mengumpulkan kekuatan _Keep Your Head Down_ mereka.

"S," kata EXO dan kekuatan ditangan EXO masing-masing berubah menjadi lambang kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, eh, eh! Bukankah ini kekuatan terhebat mereka ? Dalam sejarah, hal ini diungkapkan," kata Jonghyun.

"Aku masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara melakukannya," kata Minho dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"T," kata EXO. Perlahan, mereka berjalan sejajar. Mereka mengarahkan telapak tangan mereka ke depan dan semua kekuatan itu terkumpul sambil menutup mata mereka.

"O," kata EXO. Semua kekuatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kristal lingkaran kecil seperti di Mvnya EXO _History _yang awal.

"_Pali_!" kata Yunho. Mereka memperbesar kekuatan mereka.

"JANGAN ADA DI BELAKANG TVXQ!" kata Onew dan yang ada di belakang TVXQ pun segera pergi. Disana juga ada beberapa kameraman yang mengambil video EXO dan TVXQ. SHINee tadi juga diambil videonya.

"_Keep Your Head Down_!" TVXQ melemparkan kekuatan mereka ke EXO dan kekuatan itu mengenai Kristal itu. Kristal itu menahannya dan kekuatan TVXQ terserap. TVXQ kaget tak main.

"R," kata EXO dan Kristal itu terpecah dan menjadi tajam pucuknya.

"Kita akan mati!" kata Changmin.

"Y," kata EXO dan di depan pecahan itu ada lambang EXO berbentuk segi enam yang terlihat bertulisan EXO. Di dahi tiap member pun juga ada lambang kekuatan mereka masing-masing yang berwarna hitam bercahaya putih.

"Kita harus lari!" kata Yunho.

"_HISTORY_!" kata EXO dan pecahan itu terlempar ke arah TVXQ dengan cepat. Pecahan itu mengenai TVXQ.

"AAAARRGH!" rintih TVXQ yang sekarang tubuhya bercahaya. Sebuah asap hitam keluar dari mulut mereka. Perlahan, pecahan itu menghilang dan sisanya menyerang asap hitam itu.

"AKAN KUBALAS KALIAN!" kata asap hitam itu sebelum lenyap. TVXQ pun perlahan jatuh dan duduk di atas tanah sambil memegang kepala mereka. EXO pun membuka mata mereka dan menurunkan serta mengeluarkan tangan mereka. Cahaya di dahi mereka juga redup dan gambar lambang kekuatan mereka menghilang.

"Ini dimana ?" tanya Yunho. EXO pun segera menghampiri TVXQ.

"Eh ? Kenapa kami memakai baju ini ? Seingat kami, kami sedang berjalan-jalan di sekolah sepulang sekolah dan kenapa sekarang kami ada disini ?" tanya Changmin.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanya Yunho pada EXO.

"Kami adalah EXO. Sebelum ini kalian adalah penjahat yang memiliki kekuatan Iblis jahat dari Negara Api Merah. Kalian seperti di hipnotis oleh Iblis Jahat itu. Tenanglah! Sekarang, kalian sudah terbebas," jelas Kris.

"_Mwo_ ? Ketua kelas ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Changmin.

"Disaat sedang berjalan-jalan, ada orang yang menculik kalian hingga kalian tak sadarkan diri dan langsung terhipnotis kekuatan jahat itu. Sekarang, lanjutkan pelajaran kalian di Sekolah _The Power Of God_," jawab Suho. Yunho dan Changmin pun mengangguk. Semua orang yang disana pun mulai bertepuk tangan. SHINee juga bertepuk tangan dan menghampiri EXO.

"Kalian hebat. Kalian bisa menyadarkan mereka. Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya ?" tanya Onew.

"Kami hanya mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam kami di dalam saku kami. Tangan kiri kami sebagai penyambung kekuatan dalam ke tangan kanan kami. Kami lakukan semua itu setelah latihan keras," jelas Xiumin.

"Kalian memang hebat. Lebih hebat dari pada kami. _Chukkhae_!" kata Key.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus pergi," kata Kris. Sedetik kemudian, EXO menghilang karena pengendali waktu Tao dan kekuatan Kai dengan bantuan Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin. Yunho dan Changmin masih bingung. SHINee pun membantu mereka bangun.

Jauh dari sana, para pemimpin Iblis Jahat melihat semuanya.

BRAK

"_IGE MWOYA _(Apa-apaan ini)? Mereka lenyap?" marah _leader_ sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, _eonni_! Kita harus bertindak!" kata yeoja lainnya bersamaan.

"Itu pasti. Tenang saja, _saeng_! Kita akan menunggu sampai mereka pergi lagi dan kita akan menghancurkan kota dengan mudah karena kita pemilik kekuatan Iblis Jahat dari Negara Api Merah yang pernah hampir melenyapkan Pohon Kehidupan," kata _leader_ dan setelah itu mereka semua tertawa bersama.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Please wait for next chapter. RnR please- _Ani_! RCL PLEASE!

_Neomu neomu kamsha hamnida_! Terima kasih sudah membacanya dan menunggu :D


End file.
